LF Drafts
by heavy noise
Summary: Underconstructed chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 4: Honesty**

* * *

 ** _3 hari sebelumnya.._**

Sehun membawa Suzy yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke Severance. Gadis itu segera dilarikan ke ICU untuk menerima penanganan khusus karena pendarahan di hidungnya tidak kunjung berhenti. Sehun membaringkan Suzy dengan perlahan di atas brangkar sebelum perawat membawanya masuk.

Sehun terduduk di bangku panjang, mengatur nafas sambil mendiagnosa sendiri. Mimisan biasa tidak sampai membuat seseorang jatuh tak sadarkan diri kecuali ada _major causal_ dibalik munculnya gejala pendarahan sekaligus hilangnya kesadaran bagi penderita penyakit tertentu.

Sehun sudah memberi pertolongan pertama semampunya, sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap semoga segala sesuatunya belum terlambat dan Suzy masih bisa diselamatkan karena entahlah, Sehun mendapat perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dan ia jadi berasumsi bahwa ini ada hubungannya kenapa gadis itu sempat tidak muncul beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter Bae muncul dengan raut wajah panik yang begitu kentara.

"Dokter Bae," Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Suzy bagaiamana?"

"Sedang ditangani dokter di dalam"

Dokter Bae menghela nafas lalu menggumam, "Anak itu melewatkan jadwal kemoterapinya hari ini"

"Maaf..?" Sehun menyahut karena mengira dokter Bae barusan berbicara padanya, sekaligus memastikan apakah ia tidak salah dengar. _Kemoterapi?_

"Sudah sekian kali kalian bertemu, apa Suzy tidak pernah bercerita padamu?"

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa sementara dokter Bae memberinya tatapan menuntut seolah Sehun harusnya tahu akan sesuatu, "Suzy.. tidak bercerita banyak padaku,"

Dokter Bae terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap, "Luangkan waktu setelah jam praktek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

* * *

A sequel of Love Unconditionally

 **LOVE FAITHFULLY**

by goodgalriri

* * *

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

Ini adalah proyek pertamanya sesaat setelah bergabung dengan Curve&Line. Tentu Baekhyun akan senang dan sangat berterima kasih pada Hyojin karena sudah bersedia mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam tender ini kalau saja perusahaan yang mengadakan tender bukanlah Park Inc.

Baekhyun merasa takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Setelah pertemuan di pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo lalu yang terakhir di bandara, sekarang ia harus berurusan lagi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Seoul benar-benar tidak bisa menawarkan hidup yang tenang bagi Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin mengajukan _resign_ karena ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini agar tidak lagi sepenuhnya bergantung pada Sehun meski yang bersangkutan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

Hari itu juga Baekhyun langsung diperkenalkan dihadapan tim tender yang telah dibentuk sebelumnya dan diketuai oleh Hyojin sendiri. Anggota lain menyambut hangat dengan bergabungnya Baekhyun ke dalam tim dan agenda dilanjutkan dengan diskusi proposal. Mereka harus bergerak cepat karena _deadline_ yang sudah ditentukan yaitu 2 minggu terhitung mulai hari ini.

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha fokus sebisanya—mengesampingkan segala kekhawatiran akan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

 _Ini tidak akan mudah._

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, membalas sapaan beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengannya sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat VIP. Meski awalnya ragu namun akhirnya ia menggeser pintu dengan pelan, melihat pasien yang berada didalam sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, gadis itu menoleh, mendapati si dokter muda menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Sehun mengawali percakapan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan?" ucap Suzy yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis mengetahui upaya ramah tamahnya malah disambut dingin.

"Jangan berikan tatapan simpati seperti itu. Aku membencinya. Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lebih baik kau keluar,"

Sehun mengehela nafas, memaklumi sikap Suzy yang menjadi labil karena Sehun telah mengetahui kondisi yang sebenarnya. Dokter Bae memang sudah menjelaskan semua—mengenai leukimia yang diderita putrinya, Suzy yang dengan kemauannya sendiri menghentikan proses pengobatan yang dijalaninya di Jepang kemudian pergi ke Korea hanya untuk menemui sang ayah, bahkan dokter Bae sedikit menyinggung masalah rumah tangganya—yakni perceraian dengan sang istri yang berdarah Jepang dengan hak asuh Suzy yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah jatuh ke tangan ibunya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak untuk memperbaiki suasana hingga tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kursi roda yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Sehun berinisiatif mengambilnya lalu mendorongnya mendekati ranjang. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata Sehun menggendong Suzy _bridal_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Suzy refleks berpegangan dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

"Kau butuh udara segar," ucap Sehun sembari mendudukkannya diatas kursi roda dengan hati-hati kemudian memakaikan selop rumah sakit pada kedua kaki Suzy yang telah terbungkus kaus kaki.

"Sedikit jalan-jalan di luar tidak masalah, kan" lanjutnya disertai senyuman yang membuat Suzy hampir luluh namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresinya dengan jelas didepan sang dokter. Sehun meletakan selimut di pangkuan Suzy sebelum mendorong kursi roda keluar ruang rawat inap sedangkan Suzy hanya diam.

Di musim gugur dengan langit biru dan cerah, lingkungan taman rumah sakit mulai dihiasi daun maple maupun ginkgo yang menguning dan berguguran. Pasien dari berbagai usia mulai dari anak-anak hingga manula berkunjung dengan didampingi perawat maupun keluarga. Sehun pikir ini sangat cocok untuk menjernihkan pikiran atau sekedar menghalau rasa jenuh.

"Katakan kalau kau mulai merasa tidak baik, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar"

"Kau menyebalkan," setelah beberapa saat diam, akhirnya Suzy bersuara.

Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menepi lalu duduk di kursi taman dan memposisikan kursi roda Suzy agar sedikit berhadapan dengannya, "Memangnya aku berbuat apa?"

"Mendadak jadi perhatian. Aku tahu kau hanya kasihan padaku, atau mungkin kau hanya merasa tidak enak pada ayah setelah mendengar semuanya tentangku dan penyakit sialan ini. Lebih baik hentikan sebelum aku berharap lebih jauh,"

Sehun tidak menyahut, memikirkan bahwa selama ini ia hanya menganggap enteng perasaan Suzy terhadapnya. Tapi ketika situasi menjadi seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dianggap remeh. Sehun tahu Suzy tengah putus asa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Sejak masih berada di Jepang ia sudah disarankan untuk menjalani operasi sumsum tulang belakang sebagai bentuk usaha agar memperoleh kesembuhan. Namun Suzy menolak mengetahui segala resikonya termasuk kegagalan dalam proses operasi. Maka disinilah Sehun menjalankan perannya sebagaimana yang diminta secara langsung oleh dokter Bae agar Sehun dapat membujuk Suzy.

"Apa salah kalau aku menunjukkan kepedulianku sebagai seorang teman?"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau bukan temanku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal,"

"Hey," Sehun meraih tangan Suzy yang berada dipangkuan lalu menggenggamnya, "Aku tahu ini terdengar klise tapi.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa mengandalkanku,"

Suzy merasakan kesungguhan yang tersirat baik dari tatapan mapun ucapan si dokter muda. Rasanya ia ingin menjadi egois memiliki Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Suzy menginginkan perhatian ini. Ia memalingkan wajah sebelum berujar,

"Aku membencimu,"

Sehun dapat mendengar getaran dari suara itu dan dari sana ia tahu Suzy tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar, Sehun mengambil benda pipih itu dan langsung berdiri menjawab panggilan tersebut begitu tahu siapa yang menghubunginya,

"Halo,.. Ya sedang bersama denganku,.. Oh baik dokter,"

Setelah sambungan singkat terputus Sehun memasukan kembali ponselnya kemudian berucap, "Kita kembali, ada yang datang menjengukmu"

Suzy tidak memberi respon, membiarkan Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya masuk dan mengantarnya kembali menuju kamar rawat. Begitu mereka tiba di depan kamar, dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, terdengar dua orang sedang berargumen dari dalam,

"— _menanyakan keadaannya. Kemana saja kau 3 hari baru datang?_ "

" _Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan, Youngbin. Aku sudah berusaha mempercepat jadwal kepulanganku, mengertilah,"_

" _Anakmu sedang sakit hampir sekarat dan kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan, ibu macam apa?_ "

" _Lalu atas kelalaian siapa dia bisa melewatkan terapi? Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menjaganya dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu selagi Suzy tidak dalam pengawasanku!"_

Sehun mengetuk pintu bermaksud menginterupsi, meskipun tidak disengaja namun ia merasa tidak sopan mendengar pembicaraan orang yang bukan menjadi urusannya sekaligus untuk mencegah perdebatan semakin memanas. Sehun membuka pintu, menampakkan dokter Bae dan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah mantan istrinya, ibu kandung Suzy.

"Oh, Suzy-chan!" ibunya langsung menghambur memeluk begitu melihat putrinya datang.

Sehun kemudian izin undur diri dan membiarkan keluarga itu memiliki waktu pribadi mereka.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang bersama Chanlie dan Hyechan melakukan perbincangan ringan di kamar selagi menunggu Seohyun mempersiapkan makan malam dibantu pelayan dibawah.

" _Anyway, does your head still hurts, dad?_ " tanya Hyechan yang bertelungkup di ujung ranjang—posisinya berganti dari memeluk leher kini mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang duduk bawah beralaskan karpet.

" _Sometimes—a little, not as bad as the previous one_ "

" _And what's that mean?_ " sahut Chanlie yang sedang berbaring telentang berbantalkan paha ayahnya.

" _The doc said my memories slowly recovering,_ "

Si kembar langsung terlonjak bersamaan, " _For real?!_ "

" _Yes. I'm starting to regain even if it pains me but I keep trying anyway_ ,"

Chanlie dan Hyechan saling melempar tatapan tidak percaya, disusul Hyechan turun dari ranjang dan duduk di dekat Chanyeol—mengikuti Chanlie.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anaknya, " _Why are you both so surprised about that?_ "

" _Dad, is there any chance that you will remember_.. everything?" Chanlie berubah serius.

" _Not sure but I hope so.._ "

Kemudian hening. Chanyeol menatap si kembar—yang mendadak aneh—secara bergantian, " _Guys? What's with this sudden-deadly-serious situation here?_ "

Chanlie dan Hyechan malah sibuk berdebat sambil berbisik, membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran apa yang hendak mereka tanyakan.

"I guess this is the right time to ask daddy about _her_ "

" _Wait!_ Bukankah halmeoni dan mommy pernah bilang jangan pernah menyinggungnya didepan daddy, nanti daddy bisa sakit kalau dipaksa mengingat"

"Hanya memastikan saja, kurasa tidak masalah."

" _Kids, I'm right here_ ," sela Chanyeol bermaksud agar anak-anak menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Chanlie memulai, "Beberapa waktu lalu ketika daddy masuk rumah sakit saat kunjungan ke Busan, secara kebetulan kami bertemu dengan seseorang,"

Chanlie memberi jeda, Chanyeol mendengar dengan seksama layaknya anak kecil yang tengah diceritakan sebuah dongeng, " _And..?_ "

"Dulunya ia cukup dekat dengan keluarga kita—maksudnya aku, Hyechan dan daddy. Namun sejak kecelakaan yang daddy alami tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Karena sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya dan tidak sengaja bertemu lagi maka kami mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi daddy yang waktu itu sedang dirawat, tapi.. mommy Seo melarang kami untuk mempertemukan orang itu dengan daddy,"

 _Seohyun?_

"Siapa orang yang kalian maksud?"

Chanlie dan Hyechan bertukar pandangan untuk yang terakhir kali hingga Hyechan yang melanjutkan,

"Byun agasshi. Byun Baekhyun agasshi,"

Chanyeol termangu. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya bahwa titik terang yang selama ini ia cari sudah sedekat ini.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus,"

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan pelan hampir berbisik. Setelah seminggu keduanya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, malam itu mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk berbincang sebelum tidur meski sebenarnya sudah sama-sama lelah dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Apa pekerjaanmu begitu melelahkan?" lanjut Sehun tanpa melepas pandangan dari Baekhyun yang juga tengah berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya nafsu makanku yang sedikit berkurang. Manager mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam tender penting ini, dan tim sedang bekerja keras untuk yang terbaik" jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berperan sebagai fasilitator antara C&L dengan pihak penyelenggara tender yang bertugas menyiapkan _progress report_ jika sewaktu-waktu klien meminta. Pekerjaannya itu tak jarang membuat Baekhyun harus pulang melebihi jam kerja karena harus selalu hadir dalam setiap _meeting_ membahas penyusunan proposal agar dapat mengetahui perkembangan tebaru, dan Baekhyun tidak berencana memberitahu Sehun bahwa perusahaan itu adalah Park Inc.

"Yang penting jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Kau juga. Sepertinya pekerjaanmu juga semakin menyita waktu. Apa ada banyak pasien yang kau tangani?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering mengunjungi Suzy setelah jam prakteknya usai. Nyonya Shizu—ibu Suzy hanya menetap di Seoul selama 3 hari dan sudah kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnisnya di Tokyo, berjanji akan kembali minggu depan. Terkadang Sehun merasa kasihan, hubungan dr. Bae dan mantan istrinya tidak pernah baik ketika kondisi Suzy harusnya dapat menjadi alasan agar keduanya dapat bekerja sama untuk mencari cara supaya putri mereka bersedia menjalani operasi tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Namun Sehun belum bercerita apapun tentang hal ini pada Baekhyun, mungkin nanti saja pikirnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri apa masih suka merasakan sakit?"

"Masih, besok aku berencana memeriksakannya ke dokter,"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama"

"Okay.." Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hng..?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Esoknya harinya Baekhyun menemui dokter di Severance untuk mengkonsultasikan keluhan yang dialaminya. Dokter ginekologi menyarankan agar Baekhyun melakukan tes klinis untuk memastikan apakah diagnosanya terbukti benar. Hasilnya akan keluar beberapa hari lagi dan setelah menjalani tes tersebut, Baekhyun berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat, selain nafsu makan yang berkurang, sekarang ia jadi mudah lelah.

Ketika memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai 1, sudah ada dua orang perawat di dalamnya yang sedang mengobrol. Saat Baekhyun masuk, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"Kurasa dokter Oh hanya karena kasihan, bukan karena benar-benar menyukai putrinya dokter Bae,"

"Tapi kulihat hampir setiap hari dokter Oh mengunjungi dan pulang malam hanya untuk menungguinya, bahkan pernah merelakan jam istirahat cuma untuk mengajaknya keluar, padahal dia bukan pasiennya. Apa namanya kalau bukan perhatian?"

"Mungkin dokter Oh melakukannya karena penyakit Suzy sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan, kudengar dia tidak mau dioperasi,"

"Kalau sampai dokter Oh berhasil membujuknya dan akhirnya Suzy bisa sembuh bukankah terdengar romantis? Bisa saja setelahnya mereka akan menjadi pasangan, menurutku mereka terlihat serasi,"

"Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama,"

 _Ding!_

Lift berhenti, dua perawat tadi keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam lift.

 _Apa barusan mereka membicarkan Sehun?_

Awalnya Baekhyun mengira yang dibicarakan adalah dokter Oh lain karena mungkin ada dokter bermarga sama yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Tapi ketika mereka mulai menyebut Suzy, Baekhyun jadi yakin bahwa dokter Oh yang dimaksud adalah kekasihnya. Dan apa tadi yang mereka bicarakan, Suzy sakit? Kemudian Sehun yang sering mengunjungi gadis itu?

Sehun belum pernah membahas hal ini. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang Sehun lakukan karena mungkin itu merupakan bentuk tanggung jawab dan rasa simpatinya sebagai seorang dokter terhadap orang yang sakit, hanya saja kenapa ia belum pernah menyinggungnya? Baekhyun tidak ingin berprangsangka apa-apa, biar Sehun sendiri yang memutuskan akan menceritakannya pada Baekhyun atau tidak.

Namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk langsung pulang karena terpikirkan mengunjungi Minseok, sekedar ingin berbincang sekalian melihat Minki. Maka dari rumah sakit—meski sedikit memaksakan diri—Baekhyun mampir sebentar ke _patisserie_ untuk membeli _tiramisu cake_ favorit Minseok. Setelah meninggalkan _patisserie_ sembari menenteng _cake box_ kemudian menyebrangi jalan, Baekhyun merasa sekelilingnya seperti berputar. Langkahnya mulai tidak seimbang dengan kepala yang mendadak terasa berat, rasanya seperti seluruh energinya terkuras secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terhenti di tengah, _cake box_ terlepas dari genggaman, tidak sadar sebuah mobil dari arah samping sedang melaju ke arahnya.

Terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah bunyi decitan rem serta sayup-sayup suara orang yang mulai mengerumuni tubuh tak berdayanya di tengah jalan.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan dari kediaman orang tuanya setelah mengantar si kembar untuk menginap disana selama akhir pekan. Anak-anak sudah cukup besar dan mandiri, jadi tidak akan terlalu merepotkan tuan dan nyonya Park untuk mengurus mereka.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang ketika mobil di depan berhenti mendadak, membuatnya otomatis menginjak pedal rem agar tidak terjadi tabrakan. Chanyeol dapat mendengar mobil di belakang membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabar. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di depan sana, disusul seorang wanita pengemudi mobil itu yang keluar dengan tergesa.

Ia bisa saja tidak peduli, mengambil jalur di sebelah lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Entah digerakkan oleh rasa penasaran atau apa, yang ia lakukan adalah turut keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pusat kerumunan.

"Aku tidak menabraknya. Tiba-tiba saja nona ini jatuh tepat di depan mobilku saat kebetulan aku hendak melintas," si wanita pemilik mobil berusaha membela diri karena merasa dituduh oleh saksi mata yang sebagian besar adalah para pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Chanyeol melihat perempuan tergeletak disana, tidak merespon sama sekali ketika beberapa orang mencoba membangunkan dengan menggerakan tubuhnya yang lunglai. Ia perhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama.

 _Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol menerobos kerumunan lalu merendahkan posisi untuk memastikan apakah matanya tidak salah mengenali dan ternyata penglihatannya benar.

"Baek? Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Sepertinya wanita ini memang tidak menabrak Baekhyun karena tidak ada luka fisik yang serius, hanya sebelah pipinya sedikit lecet karena bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan jalan. Yang membuat khawatir adalah wajah pucat dan suhu tubuh dibawah batas normal saat Chanyeol memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud memeriksa tanda kehidupan melalui denyut nadi yang terasa lemah dibawah sentuhan jarinya.

 _Oh my God, is she dying?_

Chanyeol yang mulai panik langsung menggendong Baekhyun _bridal_ , membawanya ke dalam mobil seolah tidak merasakan beban yang berarti pada kedua lengannya. Setelah memastikan posisi Baekhyun aman dengan menurunkan sandaran kursi dan memakaikan _seatbelt_ , Chanyeol melajukan Mercedesnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Kaki jenjang berbalut _elegant heels_ itu melangkah anggun menapaki lantai marmer restoran berdesign klasik menuju ruang VIP dengan didampingi seorang pelayan. Tak sedikit mata yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya, menilai penampilan serta merasakan bagaimana aura penuh percaya diri itu menguar begitu kentara.

Ia menikmati atensi yang terarah padanya karena sudah selayaknya mereka tidak memandang dirinya sebagai wanita biasa.

"Annyeong" sapa Seohyun ketika seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya membukakan pintu _private room_ yang telah dibooking dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Seohyunnieee!" pekik sekumpulan wanita _elitist_ yang telah tiba lebih dulu disana menyambutnya.

Seohyun menjadi yang paling terakhir datang dan dengan kehadirannya disana acara _socialite club_ itu pun dimulai. Akhir pekan ini sengaja ia sisihkan waktu untuk memiliki _quality times_ bersama teman-teman wanitanya setelah beberapa waktu tidak berjumpa karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Topik yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh dari seputar kegiatan menikmati hidup, sedikit membahas bisnis, serta _marriage life_ atau kehidupan asmara bagi yang belum terikat komitmen secara hukum. Seohyun mendengarkan sahabatnya bercerita pengalaman menyenangkan bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing,

"—hingga keesokan paginya Kyung Ho menghadiahkan berbagai _box_ berpita yang ternyata berisi seluruh set bra di segmen Winter's Tale! Dia bilang seluruh koleksi itu terlihat pantas denganku, hft padahal yang di pakai Ming Xi dan model berkulit terang lainnya sangat kontras jika dipadukan dengan warna kulitku. Tsk, seleranya dari dulu memang payah," ungkap Sooyoung yang baru saja pulang dari China setelah menghadiri fashion show tahunan Victoria Secret di Mercedes-Benz Arena, Shanghai.

Seohyun tersenyum meringis, cerminan sepercik rasa iri yang muncul karena setidaknya Sooyoung mendapatkan perhatian yang pantas ia dapatkan sebagai seorang istri. Cerita selebihnya Seohyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan, telinganya panas.

"— _and we had this kind of challenge, for every place we visited, we did_ that _in different positions based on the references!_ "

Kali ini Tiffany dengan antusisas bercerita tentang pengalaman _travelling_ dan hubungan yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih, membuat kumpulan wanita itu berseru riuh mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Seohyun tersenyum pahit, membandingkan dirinya dengan Tiffany yang meski masih bertahan dengan status 'pacaran' namun sudah bertindak sejauh itu. Tiba-tiba ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk datang.

"Rencananya hari ini aku akan memberi kejutan untuk Tyler sepulangnya dia dari Hongkong nanti malam," Jessica memulai ketika gilirannya tiba sembari mengeluarkan _velvet box_ dari dalam tas lalu membukanya. Mereka mulai mencondongkan badan mendekati Jessica untuk melihat lebih jelas, terlihat _testpack_ dengan dua garis merah melintang ditengahnya.

" _Oh my god Jess are you—"_

" _Yes! Tyler and I are expecting a baby!_ "

Lagi-lagi sekumpulan wanita itu riuh, memeluk Jessica dan memberi selamat atas kehamilan pertamanya. Disaat yang lain turut senang Seohyun malah semakin ingin pergi dari sana, tidak ada satu pun hal mengesankan dari kehidupan pernikahannya yang bisa diceritakan. Malah ia sempat bersitegang dengan Chanyeol di kantor beberapa waktu lalu meski setelahnya mereka berinteraksi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Seohyun benar-benar tidak menikmati acara kumpul bersama seperti ini, satu hal mengganggunya dan ia ingin segera pulang untuk membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan prakteknya sesaat setelah menangani pasien terakhir. Masih dalam balutan jas putih yang dilengkapi atribut keprofesian, tubuh tinggi tegapnya berjalan melintasi lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan Dr. Bae yang memanggilnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Si dokter muda memasuki ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu kemudian dipersilahkan masuk dari dalam.

"Apa Suzy pernah menyinggung kalau ia akan berubah pikiran?" tanpa berbasa-basi Dokter Bae langsung mengajukan pertanyaan inti.

"Sepertinya dia masih terlalu takut," jawab Sehun secara implisit.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkan, Dr. Bae mengehela nafas, melepas kacamata lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi kalut, "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mau bertahan dengan kondisinya yang semakin menurun tanpa diimbangi dengan penanganan yang tepat. Sejak kecil sifat keras kepalanya tidak juga hilang,"

Sehun terdiam. Menurutnya ini hanya masalah waktu, ia yakin suatu saat Suzy mau menjalani tindakan medis yang lebih serius, "Apa memungkinkan jika memberinya waktu untuk berpikir kembali sampai dia siap?"

"Tidak ada banyak waktu. Kondisinya bisa tiba-tiba menurun secara drastis jika tidak dilakukan tindakan yang seharusnya. Keputusan harus segera diambil sebelum terlambat," raut putus asa begitu kentara dari wajah si dokter senior.

Kemudian pembicaraan terselingi jeda, keduanya sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun seperti merasa menanggung beban yang sama dengan dokter Bae untuk mencari pemecahan masalah yang tidak seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab baginya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri tenggang rasa yang muncul ketika setiap hari ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana penyakit itu memperburuk kondisi Suzy sejak gadis itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kumohon, Sehun"

Sehun yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepala, Dokter Bae menyebut langsung namanya seperti tadi seolah menjadi alarm bahwa apa yang hendak diutarakan olehnya adalah perihal serius.

"Lakukan apa saja agar Suzy bersedia diberangkatkan ke Jepang secepatnya,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak mata yang terasa berat, hanya mampu setengah dengan penglihatannya yang masih samar. Seingatnya ia tumbang saat hendak menyebrang jalan—seluruh tubuhnya seperti berhenti berfungsi waktu itu—serta bagaimana ia jatuh langsung diatas kerasnya aspal, tapi kenapa sekarang malah sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk terasa dibawah punggungnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas, aroma antiseptik langsung terhirup.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Baekhyun sedikit menoleh ke samping untuk mengenali dimana ia berada lalu suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu terdengar, disusul belaian yang mengusap lembut kepalanya,

" _Jangan banyak bergerak. Istirahat dulu_ ,"

 _Siapa?_ Baekhyun masih terlalu lemah untuk memproses sekelilingnya, termasuk untuk mengenali suara seorang pria yang menyentuhnya sekarang.

" _Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur"_

Terdengar sangat rendah. Seperti hipnotis, Baekhyun menurut saja meski awalnya ia merasa jengah karena disentuh lelaki selain Sehun. Perlahan Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, tidak sanggup menahan untuk tetap terjaga, pasrah begitu saja membiarkan rasa kantuk yang menyergap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sudah ke sekian kalinya Sehun melewati lorong lantai 4 sayap barat gedung Severance hingga perawat dan staf medis lain yang kerap berpapasan dengannya sudah hafal betul rutinitas si dokter muda meski bagian itu bukanlah area kerjanya. Mengunjungi Suzy di waktu kosong seperti telah menjadi kewajiban walau dia sendiri bukanlah dokter yang secara langsung menangani putri Dokter Bae tersebut.

Ketika suara pintu bergeser terdengar Suzy menoleh, menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya lalu bergumam, "Kupikir kau tidak datang," ekspresinya berubah cerah begitu sosok yang ia tunggu muncul meski lebih lama dari biasanya. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis itu mulai membuka diri kembali, kini mereka berinteraksi seperti dulu tanpa intonasi sinis atau raut masam yang biasa Suzy tunjukkan pasca rahasia mengenai penyakitnya diketahui Sehun

Sehun menarik kursi lalu duduk disaping brangkar, melihat buku sketsa dan pensil gambar yang gadis itu genggam, ia bertanya, "Membuat _design_ lagi?"

Suzy menggeleng, " _Manga_ ,"

"Kau bisa menggambar karakter?" Sehun jadi sedikit penasaraan.

"Seorang teman mengajariku ketika masih di Tokyo,"

"Hmm, boleh aku lihat?"

"Belum selesai. Aku sedang menambahkan beberapa detail," gumamnya sembari menyerahkan buku sketsa pada Sehun.

Si lelaki mengamati tiap panel yang digambar dengan cukup rapi untuk ukuran seseorang yang bukan profesional layaknya _mangaka_ sungguhan. Dilembar itu tampak seorang pria tengah berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis dengan latar taman bunga dan bangunan istana yang berdiri megah di belakangnya. Sehun menduga dua orang itu adalah karakter utama dari cerita yang Suzy buat, namun karena belum ada dialog yang tertulis maka Sehun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Ini bercerita tentang apa?"

"Klise. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu, yang ada nanti kau menyesal karena sudah bertanya,"

"Tapi aku penasaran," sahut Sehun masih ingin tahu.

Suzy memandangi Sehun sesaat sebelum ia mengambil alih buku sketsanya dan membalikkan halaman, memperlihatkan detail wajah karakter lelaki disertai gambar utuh satu badan disampingnya. Disini hasil sketsanya tampak lebih realistis, terlihat sekali Suzy menggambarnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Tentang seorang ksatria," Suzy memulai dengan suara pelan, terlampau pelan sampai Sehun harus mendekatkan diri, "—yang ditunjuk oleh sang raja untuk menjadi pengawal putri mahkota,"

Sehun tidak menginterupsi, mengamati sketsa wajah si ksatria dan membiarkan Suzy melanjutkan sambil menyimak, "Dia adalah pemuda yang tangguh, disegani karena kelihaiannya dalam bertarung sampai raja secara langsung memintanya untuk menjadi pelindung untuk sang putri satu-satunya,"

Kemudian Suzy berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya, halaman yang telah Sehun lihat sebelumnya, "Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di taman istana, pada awalnya tuan putri yang terbiasa dimanja dan diperlakukan dengan santun sangat membenci si pengawal baru karena sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh. Namun ia tidak memungkiri kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki oleh si pemuda, hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui,"

Suzy memberi jeda, bermaksud memastikan apakah Sehun hendak menertawakannya atau apa, tapi yang dilihat hanya raut serius itu yang membuatnya yakin untuk melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya hari dengan banyaknya intensitas waktu yang dihabiskan bersama, keduanya mulai membangun kedekatan. Pribadi putri yang polos dan kekanakan mampu meluluhkan sosok ksatria yang tampak kaku dan membosankan. Hingga tanpa disadari, perasaan itu tumbuh. Sang putri telah jatuh hati. Sampai suatu ketika, dengan naifnya tuan putri menyatakan perasaannya,"

Sehun mengira cerita akan berlanjut dengan bersatunya sepasang muda-mudi yang melawan dunia dengan kekuatan cinta—maksudnya karena perbedaan status yang akan menimbulkan pertentangan dan menjadi penghalang untuk mereka bersatu maka mereka kabur dari kerajaan dan menjalani hidup bahagia di tengah pelarian.

"Berharap cintanya terbalas, melainkan kekecewaan yang didapat karena ternyata ksatria telah memiliki kekasih yang tengah menantinya di desa,"

Sehun menoleh, dugaanya meleset. _Plot twist?_

"Sang putri patah hati. Ia jadi kerap mengurung diri di kamar dan enggan menemui ksatria yang masih setia menunggu untuk diminta mengawal kemanapun putri pergi. Namun putri tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk membenci, hatinya tetap tidak bisa berpaling. Ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Tidak kuat menahan rasa rindu, sang putri akhirnya ingin menemui ksatria. Tapi yang dicari malah tidak ditemukan, hingga seorang pelayan mengabarkan bahwa ksatria muda sedang pulang ke desa untuk meminang kekasihnya. Hati yang tak bisa berhenti berharap itu kembali hancur, putri semakin terpuruk. Keadaan diperparah ketika kerajaan oposisi melakukan gempuran tiba-tiba, menyerang istana dan daerah sekitar kerajaan, termasuk desa dimana tempat tinggal si ksatria berada. Ksatria yang berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan kembali menuju istana terkejut, dan ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan,"

Suzy menutup buku sketsanya, memandang kosong kedepan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kembali ke desa untuk menyelamatkan pujaan hati—"

Lalu menoleh menghadap Sehun disebelahnya, "—atau melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan putri yang ia telah bersumpah melindunginya sampai mati,"

 _Tunggu, tidakkah keadaan ini serupa dengan_ —

"Mana yang akan kau pilih?" lanjut Suzy tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Jika kau berada di posisi ksatria itu, siapa yang akan kau dahulukan?" kali ini terkesan menuntut.

Hanya selang beberapa detik hingga Sehun menjawab dengan yakin, "Putri,"

"Semudah itu mengorbankan seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Kau bilang ia adalah putri mahkota dan putri raja satu-satunya. Jika putri tidak segera diselamatkan maka kerajaan akan kehilangan pewaris tahta yang kelak akan menggantikan raja untuk memimpin rakyatnya. Selain itu seorang ksatria harus berpegang teguh pada sumpahnya untuk melindungi sampai akhir.. meski harus kehilangan seseorang yang paling ia cintai,"

Sehun tidak menduga tindakan impulsif yang Suzy lakukan setelahnya karena baru sedetik ia menyelesaikan kalimat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Entah bagaimana kedua tangan Suzy telah menangkup kedua rahangnya dan berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya dengan mulus. Hanya beberapa detik berselang keduanya kembali terpisah,

"Seperti ksatria," Suzy menggumam, memandangi wajah Sehun yang masih dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Menutupi perasaan nelangsa dalam hati atas fakta bahwa ia hanya mampu mengagumi tanpa bisa memiliki.

"Dia sudah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sekarang bisakah aku mendapatkan bagianku hanya untuk beberapa waktu?"

Sehun tahu Suzy melibatkan Baekhyun sebagai subjek dalam ucapannya barusan, tapi ia masih belum menyerap jelas maksud dari frasa di kalimat terakhir, belum sempat ia memahaminya Suzy melanjutkan,

"Katakanlah aku adalah si tuan putri yang egois. Jika putri meminta sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya, apakah si ksatria patut memenuhi permintaan tersebut?"

Sekarang Suzy seperti bermonolog karena Sehun tak kunjung memberinya respon, sikap gadis ini sulit ditebak. Terkadang ia akan berekspresi dan menunjukkan emosinya segamblang buku yang terbuka, namun di momen berikutnya ia akan melontarkan pernyataan sarat akan analogi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk operasi itu—" tiba-tiba ia bergumam tanpa ingin menunggu lebih lama jawaban dari si lawan bicara, "—jika kau bersedia menemaniku sampai prosesnya selesai,"

 _Lakukan apa saja agar Suzy bersedia diberangkatkan ke Jepang secepatnya_.

"Kau.. ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Hm," Suzy mengangguk lemah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, "Karena jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, setidaknya aku telah menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama sebelum—"

"Kita akan ke Jepang," Sehun menyela.

Tidak mengira mendapat respon secepat itu, Suzy tersenyum miris, "Apakah aku terdengar sebegitu putus asanya bagimu?"

"Apapun agar kau bisa bertahan dan pulih,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan pada kekasihmu?"

"Biar itu menjadi urusanku. Yang terpenting sekarang jaga kondisimu sampai hari keberangkatan nanti,"

Suzy manatap Sehun dalam dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur karena air mata, lalu merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya,

"Terima kasih karena sudah peduli," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, membiarkan kesenangan melingkupi hati meski sadar keegoisannya sangat berpotensi mengganggu hubungan orang lain.

Tidak menjadi masalah jika ini sebatas bentuk kepedulian tanpa melibatkan perasaan lebih jauh dan bersifat sementara, toh ia juga tidak tahu apakah operasinya akan berjalan dengan baik atau malah hidupnya hanya mampu bertahan beberapa waktu lagi, setidaknya ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Sementara Sehun merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang benar, jika operasi yang dijalani Suzy berhasil maka satu nyawa akan terselamatkan, meski ia sendiri tak dapat mengabaikan rasa bersalah terhadap kekasihnya sendiri.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sejak kembali dari ruangan dokter, Chanyeol masih setia berada ditempatnya—duduk di samping ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Setelah sempat diambil sampel darah dan dilakukan tes hasilnya menunjukkan Baekhyun mengalami defisiensi zat besi. Atas saran dokter, Baekhyun perlu dirawat sementara di rumah sakit sembari diberi asupan nutrisi tambahan melalui cairan infus agar kondisinya lebih stabil.

Tadi Baekhyun sempat sadar, namun Chanyeol langsung menyuruhnya kembali beristirahat. Ditengah-tengah lamunannya sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, nada dering terdengar. Chanyeol mencari sumber suara yang ternyata barasal dari tas Baekhyun. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, karena takut pemiliknya terbangun Chanyeol langsung mengambil benda pipih itu dan menaruh kembali tasnya ke tempat semula lalu sedikit menjauh, melihat layar yang menunjukkan nama si pemanggil terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo,"

" _Baek, kenapa belum—eoh?_ " wanita diseberang sana tidak sempat menyelesaikan karena mendengar suara lelaki yang mengangkat.

"Maaf, Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan, ada yang ingin disampaikan?"

" _Kau.. siapa?_ " tanyanya terdengar ragu.

"Ini Chanyeol,"

" _Chanyeol? Chanyeol sia—omo!_ " suara nafas tertahan, kemudian hening.

"Halo?"

" _Bagaimana bisa... ponsel Baekhyun ada padamu? Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?"_

"Tadi Baekhyun tiba-tiba sakit dan perlu penanganan dokter, jadi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit,"

" _Ya Tuhan, sakit apa?! Pantas aku tunggu dia tidak kunjung datang. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Bisa beritahu aku dia dirawat di rumah sakit mana?_ "

"Tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat. Dia aman bersamaku, Minseok-ssi"

" _Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu apa kau sudah menghubungi Sehun?_ "

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Sehun?"

" _Iya,_ _mereka tinggal bersama_ , _siapa tahu dia khawatir Baekhyun belum juga pulang,_ "

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum merespon, "Kurasa tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang mengurus Baekhyun disini sampai mengantarnya pulang dan menjelaskan pada Sehun nanti,"

" _Benarkah? Ya sudah tolong kabari aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Pokoknya jaga Baekhyun baik-baik dan..._ " Minseok menggantung kalimatnya, Chanyeol menunggu.

 _"...jangan coba menyakitinya lagi_ ,"

 _Aku tahu._

"Baiklah,"

" _Sudah dulu,_ _titip Baekhyun disana ya, Chanyeol-ssi"_

"Ya, Minseok-ssi"

Sambungan berakhir, Chanyeol menurunkan ponsel Baekhyun dari telinganya. Memikirkan informasi mengenai Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja didapatnya dari Minseok barusan.

 _So she's been living together with this Sehun guy? Are they engaged or something?_

Chanyeol tidak mengenali perasaan asing ini. Memang sudah bukan urusannya jika Baekhyun telah menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan memiliki lelaki lain, tapi kenapa sedikit informasi saja jadi menganggu pikirannya? Untuk sementara Chanyeol mengesampingkan segala prasangka yang mulai bermunculan lalu masuk kembali untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah sadar, sedang berusaha bangun sebisanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun lebih dulu sebelum membantunya bangkit, memegangi Baekhyun yang masih lemah namun sudah dalam keadaan duduk selagi merubah letak bantal agar Baekhyun bisa bersandar. Setelah memastikan posisi Baekhyun nyaman, Chanyeol mengambilkan segelas air lalu kembali membantunya minum.

"Masih ada yang sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Jika masih belum sanggup sebaiknya kau tetap berbaring,"

"Kenapa harus kau?" pelan ia bersuara, lebih bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari memalingkan muka.

Chanyeol terdiam, mendengar pertanyaan itu terucap dengan intonasi sarat akan arti seolah dirinya tidak diharapkan kehadirannya disana serta bagaimana cara Baekhyun menatapnya.

Baekhyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Chanyeol yang telah menolongnya. Lelaki inilah pemilik suara yang tadi sempat menenangkannya untuk kembali tidur ketika ia sempat sadar untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun sudah terbangun sejak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, melihat Chanyeol dengan tergesa namun hati-hati mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu di luar.

Sekali lagi yang Baekhyun sesalkan, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pulang," Baekhyun hendak menyibak selimut tapi Chanyeol keburu menahannya.

"Tunggu sampai cairan infusnya habis dulu,"

Baekhyun melihat tabung infus menggantung di sisi kanan atasnya yang masih tersisa sedikit, kemudian menghela nafas dengan berat. Semakin panjang waktu yang akan ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol disini akan sangat menyiksa, Baekhyun tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk menghindar dan ia tidak setega itu untuk mengusir lelaki yang sudah menolongnya.

"Aku.. mau menemui dokter, kau istirahat disini dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali," Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah dengan ragu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didalam.

Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya berada disana namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa pergi begitu saja dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang masih butuh pertolongan, oleh karena itu ia sadar diri dan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk keluar. Chanyeol memang memanggil dokter untuk memeriksakan kembali kondisi Baekhyun, setelah berkonsultasi lalu diberi obat untuk mempercepat pemulihan, ia kembali ke kamar rawat dan mendapati seorang suster sedang memberi plester di tangan Baekhyun dimana jarum infus sebelumnya terpasang

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," Baekhyun berujar pelan setelah perawat tadi sudah pergi.

"Bukan masalah, ayo kuantar pulang,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

Mengira alasan Baekhyun menolaknya karena tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran yang macam-macam jika nanti melihat dirinya diantar pulang oleh lelaki lain, Chanyeol berinisiatif, "Aku akan menjelaskan pada Sehun sesampainya kita disana jika itu yang membuatmu merasa tidak enak atau apa,"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun, ekspresinya menyiratkan pertanyaan 'tahu dari mana?' yang dapat diterka dengan mudah meski tak sempat terucapkan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menemani sampai kau benar-benar aman tiba di tempat tinggalmu,"

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk berargumen lagi, tidak mungkin meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya karena selain akan menganggu disela-sela waktunya bekerja ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir. Akhirnya ia terpaksa ia menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk diantarkan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun lebih banyak diam, bersuara hanya saat Chanyeol menanyakan keadaannya karena beberapa kali ia melihat Baekhyun meringis tertahan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berujar pelan setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu apartment.

"Sama-sama. Jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Hm. Kau juga hati-hati,"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengusap lehernya canggung dengan kepala tertunduk, tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang atas sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan, sementara Baekhyun sudah membalikkan badan mengira pertemuan sudah berakhir.

 _This is your only chance, talk to her, now or never._

"Baekhyun,"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menekan _passcode_ pintu terhenti.

"Aku tidak yakin setelah ini kau masih ingin menemuiku karena itu selagi disini aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,"

Baekhyun menoleh, menerima tatapan penuh harap itu yang memintanya untuk mendengarkan. Sejak interaksi mereka di rumah sakit hingga sampai disini, Baekhyun berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol secara langsung, namun kali ini ia telah melakukan—yang menurutnya—sebuah kesalahan.

 _Apa ini?_

Kedua maniknya terlanjur terkunci dengan sorotan yang seolah dapat menembus masuk ke dalam mempengaruhi pikirannya untuk memberikan satu kesempatan, tapi tidak hanya itu. Rasanya tidak se-asing ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kehilangan ingatannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol memegang kedua bahunya, memutar tubuhnya agar mereka berhadapan dengan benar.

" _Should've asked you before doing this but screw it I can't hold it anymore. Just let me_ —"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Tidak terlalu erat meski begitu ia tidak akan melepaskan jika nanti Baekhyun menarik diri atau mendorongnya menjauh. Tidak sampai Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku mengerti..."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya saat ia memulai.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau masih marah padaku atas kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu sungguh diluar kuasaku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyalahkan takdir, hanya saja seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku tapi sekarang yang paling penting dan yang perlu kau tahu—"

Chanyeol menarik nafas, tanpa sadar mengeratkan dekapan sebelum melanjutkan, "—aku sudah mengingatnya"

Baekhyun refleks mendorong Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, memberanikan diri menatap lelaki itu tepat dimata.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" tajam suara Baekhyun bertanya meski sedikit bergetar.

"Semuanya. Antara kau dan aku, segala yang pernah kita lakukan,"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya _. Bukankah dulu dokter itu bilang kemungkinannya sangat kecil?_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu mengungkapkannya padaku tapi jika ini caramu untuk—"

" _Petrichor_ " Chanyeol menyela, jika Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya maka ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan, " _Your favorite scent_ ,"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah membahas hal ini.

" _On our way back from your hometown to the city, that day on the train_ ," seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, Chanyeol menjawab apa yang tengah Baekhyun pertanyakan dalam batinnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa—_

"Sudah kukatakan padamu aku telah mengingat semuanya, Baekhyun," Chanyeol kembali meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun, "Percayalah,"

 _Eyes are where all the honesty of what your heart feels come from._ Mereka bilang mata akan selalu menyalurkan bentuk murni suatu emosi meski mulut bisa berkata lain. Baekhyun tidak menemukan cela disana, dimana kedua manik _almond_ itu menatap lurus padanya, menyalurkan kesungguhan dengan sorot penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun akhirnya percaya, bahwa Chanyeol telah _kembali_ , membawa bagian dari dirinya yang pernah hilang. Namun menerimanya kembali tidak semudah itu, jika dianalogikan dalam dinamika sebuah fiksi, banyak hal yang telah berubah seiring dengan munculnya tokoh baru dan _twist_ dalam plot cerita. Baekhyun sudah memulai _chapter_ baru dalam hidupnya sementara Chanyeol malah menariknya kembali pada halaman terakhir yang mereka tinggalkan.

Baekhyun hampir terbawa perasaan, mungkin ia sudah memberikan sebuah pelukan haru 'Selamat datang kembali' kalau saja tidak kuasa memegang kendali atas dirinya, teringat bahwa segalanya tidak lagi sama. Pernah ada tragedi dan sakit hati, dimana yang satu telah belajar melepaskan sementara yang lain terjebak di masa lalu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, mengumpulkan segenap hati untuk berkata—

"Lupakan,"

"Maaf?"

"Apapun itu, lupakan saja. Anggap itu bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak perlu diungkit kembali. _What happened in the past, stayed in the past,"_

Chanyeol bergeming, binar di matanya meredup seiring dengan ekspresi penuh harapnya yang luruh _._ Bagaimana efek seuntai kalimat terasa begitu nyata bagai pisau yang menghujam, menusuk tajam tepat di dada.

"Semudah itu kau mengatakannya sementara aku telah berusaha mengais ingatanku, terbebani dengan perasaanku sendiri dan pada akhirnya kau memintaku untuk melupakannya begitu saja?" nada bicaranya meninggi entah disadari atau tidak, Baekhyun sedikit terpancing untuk memberikan argumen yang sepadan sebagai balasan.

"Kau pikir segalanya mudah bagiku? Apa kau mengira kehilanganmu tidak menyisakan apapun? Aku juga mengalami masa sulitku, Chanyeol—" _mengandung anakmu, ditinggal menikah dan kehilangan janin_ , "Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, sudah saatnya aku harus merelakan sesuatu yang tidak ditakdirkan untukku. Kau dan aku sudah memiliki jalannya masing-masing. Karena itu apapun yang kau lakukan ini kumohon jangan diteruskan, demi kebaikan kita,"

 _For our own good, you say. But, I'm far from good if—_

"Baekhyun,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi, keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan untuk melihat orang ketiga yang datang. Chanyeol tidak mengenali siapa pria ini dan ketidaktahuannya langsung terjawab ketika Baekhyun bergumam menyebutkan nama milik seseorang yang Chanyeol cukup ingin tahu bagaimana sosoknya.

"Sehun.."

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

A sequel of **'Love Unconditionally'**

by goodgalriri

 **LOVE FAITHFULLY**

 **Chapter 5:** **Breakeven**

* * *

Sehun berdiri disana, menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Baekhyun yang tersadar posisinya dengan Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan kedua tangan yang masih berada di bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Seohyun pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah," desis Baekhyun sebelum beralih menghampiri Sehun dan menariknya untuk masuk. Menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol yang tak sempat berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kau juga baru pulang?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam.

"Sejak kapan tadi kau berdiri disana?"

Sehun melangkah mendekat, "Kau pucat sekali. Apa kata dokter tentang keadaanmu?"

"Jawab aku, Sehun"

Sehun tidak menyahut, hanya memandangi Baekhyun lama dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan dan jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Apapun yang kau dengar jangan dihiraukan. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan karena aku terlihat tidak baik maka dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang dan percayalah aku dan dia tidak melakukan apapun lebih dari yang kau lihat barusan,"

Melihat kesungguhan itu Sehun tahu ia tidak perlu meragukan kebenaran yang disampaikan. Baekhyun tidak berbohong dan tidak sedang berusaha menutupi apapun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang belum sempat berterus terang tentang kedekatannya dengan Suzy walaupun tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun.

Kejadian di rumah sakit tadi kembali terbayang, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan pasangan, bukankah itu namanya berkhianat? Walaupun itu bukan atas kehendaknya. Sehun bisa saja mendorong Suzy menjauh, tapi tidak setega itu untuk melakukannya. Nanti ia harus berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun, menceritakan semuanya sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan Baekhyun menarik Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jangan minta maaf," _Karena seharusnya aku yang melakukannya_.

"Aku percaya, mungkin semestinya aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

Sehun terlalu bepusat pada letak kesalahan yang ada pada dirinya sampai ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi mengenai Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tidak tahu bahwa wanita dalam dekapannya telah menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol baru tiba di rumahnya pada malam hari dan disambut Seohyun yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan segelas _red wine_ di tangan, tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun tidur berbahan semi transparan, duduk bersilang kaki hingga memperlihatkan sebagian pahanya.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ada urusan mendadak, maaf tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau aku pulang terlambat," jawab Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

Seohyun meneguk minuman beralkohol itu sampai habis lalu meletakkan gelasnya sebelum mengikuti sang suami menuju kamar tidur dan begitu mereka berdua sudah didalam, ia menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara,"

"Bicara saja," ujarnya sembari membuka lemari, menyibukkan diri karena ia sedang tidak ada keinginan untuk meladeni sang istri.

Seohyun yang tidak sabar karena tidak kunjung mendapat atensi yang ia inginkan menarik lengan Chanyeol yang sedang lengah lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau—" Chanyeol hendak protes namun Seohyun keburu menempatkan kedua lututnya di kedua sisi pinggang Chanyeol yang posisinya hampir berbaring dengan kedua siku yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Malam ini aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya," Seohyun mulai membuka kancing polo shirt yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Seohyun"

"Shh, diam dan biarkan aku yang—"

"Hentikan," Chanyeol berusaha mengambil alih kendali dengan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Seohyun sebelum wanita itu bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kenapa? Kau masih normal kan, _suamiku_?"

"Ya aku normal tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan _nya_. Sekarang menyingkirlah," titah Chanyeol yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk, menjadikan Seohyun berada dipangkuannya.

"Aku adalah istrimu, aku boleh meminta apa yang telah menjadi hakku, bukan? Aku telah terlalu sabar menunggu dan kupikir sekarang adalah saatnya," Seohyun berucap tenang seraya melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu kuat karena ia tahu suaminya itu bukan tipikal lelaki yang dengan mudah bertindak kasar secara fisik.

Setelah kedua tangannya terbebas, jemari lentiknya beralih membuka ikat pinggang Chanyeol dengan gerakan lamban, "Tidak usah terburu-buru, sebagai permulaan aku akan memuaskanmu lebih dulu. Kau cukup nikmati saja dan selanjutnya kita akan—"

"Kubilang hentikan," Chanyeol menepis tangan nakal itu kemudian memindahkan Seohyun ke samping dengan mengangkat pinggangnya.

Seohyun semakin dibuat kesal, perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya sudah melukai harga dirinya. Kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan sentuhan apapun ia berikan? Kurang apa dia sampai sang suami enggan berhubungan dengannya?

"Sekarang apa alasanmu kali ini?" sinisnya.

"Ini adalah kesalahan," Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur sembari membetulkan celananya, memunggungi Seohyun.

"Apa menurutmu yang salah?"

Chanyeol berbalik, "Kita. Kau dan aku. Pernikahan ini,"

Seohyun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri, "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, kau yang tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan! Setelah kita sudah menjalaninya lebih dari setahun dan segala yang kuberikan, hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Hanya itu balasan yang kudapatkan? Kau anggap apa usaha yang aku lakukan selama ini?"

"Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku sadar tidak pernah membahagiakanmu, jika kau mau kita berpisah—"

"Oh, sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa ini karena Baekhyun? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang jalang itu lakukan sampai kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ini sampai menganggu kelangsungan rumah tangga kita," ancamnya sengit.

"Jangan pernah sebut dia seperti itu. Jika kau ingin marah, lampiaskan padaku. Jangan salahkan siapapun," Chanyeol mencoba meluruskan.

"Lalu siapa lagi yang patut dipersalahkan kalau memang dialah satu-satunya penyebab kau berubah? Dia membuat usaha yang kulakukan selama ini tampak tidak ada artinya dimatamu. Aku yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingmu dan sekarang kau menyinggung seseorang yang tidak jelas keberadaannya, memikirkannya tiada akhir sampai mengabaikanku!" Seohyun berargumen keras.

"Aku menghargai segala bentuk usaha yang kau lakukan, peranmu sebagai istri serta ibu bagi anak-anak. Namun setelah apa yang kita jalani bersama aku merasakan sesuatu tidak benar, tidak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya dan apapun yang kita lalui sejak kecelakaan itu hingga saat ini aku sadar akan satu hal—"

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, mengetahui kejujuran ini akan menyakiti Seohyun, "—bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu,"

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan. Chanyeol sudah memprediksi reaksi macam apa yang Seohyun berikan. Perih di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang Seohyun rasakan, Chanyeol tahu itu.

 _That's why I deserve this_.

"Aku pergi,"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Seohyun sedang penuh emosi, sebaiknya ia dibiarkan sendiri dulu untuk menenangkan diri. Dalam hati sedikit bersyukur karena untung anak-anak tidak sedang berada di rumah karena tidak baik jika si kembar mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil kemudian meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, mencari nama di daftar kontak lalu mengubunginya. Panggilannya langsung terangkat di dering pertama.

"Halo, sekretaris Kang, bisa tolong siapkan _penthouse_? Malam ini aku menginap disana,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

"Silahkan, tuan muda," sekretaris Kang membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan malam-malam begini,"

"Tidak masalah. Saya siap membantu tuan muda kapan saja," ujarnya santai, "Tuan muda sudah makan malam? Ingin dipesankan sesuatu?"

"Tolong buatkan teh saja," jawab Chanyeol sembari berbaring di sofa panjang, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku selama mengemudi.

Sesampainya di rumah tadi ia tidak sempat istirahat dan langsung terlibat argumentasi dengan Seohyun, sekarang ia butuh ketenangan dan disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang tepat untuk melupakan permasalahanya sejenak. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud lari dari masalah, hanya saja ia memerlukan pikiran yang tenang dan jernih untuk mencari jalan keluar yang tepat karena satu-satunya solusi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah perceraian.

Chanyeol tahu pasti orang tuanya akan menentang gagasan ini, terutama sang ibu. Tapi untuk apa menjalani hubungan yang tidak didasari perasaan tulus dan malah berpotensi menyakiti salah satu diantaranya? Chanyeol akui dirinya egois, Seohyun telah melakukan segalanya tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa. Karena itu ia membiarkan sang istri menamparnya telak karena Chanyeol merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tehnya, tuan muda," terdengar denting bunyi keramik yang beradu dengan kaca, sekretaris Kang meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol duduk lalu menyesap minuman hangat masih mengepulkan aroma khas yang sedikit menenangkan itu.

Sekretaris Kang duduk di sofa _single_ untuk menunggu tuan mudanya meminta bantuan lagi. Tanpa perlu diminta akhirnya Chanyeol mengungkapkan alasannya pergi dari rumah.

"Aku dan Seohyun bertengkar,"

Yang diajak bicara menggangguk paham tanpa berani bertanya apa penyebabnya, membiarkan Chanyeol bercerita jika ia ingin dan akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku ingin kami berpisah. Ingatanku sudah pulih,"

Raut tenang sekretaris Kang seketika berubah, tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "T-tuan muda.. sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"Ya. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Aku masih perlu menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Baekhyun,"

Sekretaris Kang menghela nafas sebelum mengungkapkan, "Jujur saja, saya tidak menyangka mengingat vonis yang dokter berikan bahwa hampir mustahil hal ini terjadi. Nona Byun juga terpukul saat mengetahui kondisi anda waktu itu, kemudian setelahnya ia menghilang tanpa pesan. Namun di sisi lain sangat melegakan mengetahui ingatan anda bisa pulih, terlebih lagi tuan muda memiliki niat demikian pada nona Byun,"

"Satu hal yang menjadi masalah," Chanyeol memijat keningnya, "Setelah beberapa kali bertemu secara tidak sengaja ia tampak tidak ingin lagi berurusan denganku sedangkan aku tidak bisa tenang kalau belum bebicara baik-baik dengannya,"

"Saya rasa tuan muda hanya perlu memberinya waktu untuk dapat menerima kehadiran anda kembali. Mungkin alasan nona Byun bersifat sentimental sehingga ia bersikap demikian terhadap tuan. Saya paham karena tuan baru pulih maka ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru, tenangkan diri anda lalu selesaikan dengan baik-baik ketika sudah siap," sekretaris Kang mencoba memberi saran.

Chanyeol meresapi apa yang didengarnya dan mulai mempertimbangkan masukan yang ia terima. Berapa lama waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan agar dapat menerimanya lagi? Chanyeol tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama namun ia juga tidak mau memaksakan kehendak. Sepertinya ia memang harus bersabar.

"Mengenai keinginan anda untuk berpisah dengan nyonya Seohyun.. saya harap tuan muda sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Semoga keputusan apapun yang anda ambil adalah yang terbaik,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri dataran berumput di area pemakaman dengan seikat bunga lily dalam genggaman pada keesokan paginya. Bunga yang melambangkan kesucian dan ketulusan itu sudah menjadi favorit Hyejin sejak dulu dan sebagai bentuk penghormatan, Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa membawakannya setiap kali berkunjung. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melepas rindu pada seseorang yang tidak lagi berada di dunia yang sama.

Hembusan pelan angin mengiringi langkahnya menuju pusara Hyejin yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi ia capai, namun dari kejauhan matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berpakaian putih seperti dirinya sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, sosok itu menoleh, menanggalkan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai kemudian tersenyum menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenali, "Chanyeol,"

"Hyojin?"

"Kau juga berkunjung ternyata. Merindukan adikku juga, eh?"

Chanyeol tertunduk sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, " _You have no idea_ ," Lalu ia meletakan bunga yang sudah ia bawa di depan batu nisan di samping karangan bunga lain yang masih segar—sepertinya milik Hyojin.

" _It's been 7 years_ , _though_ " Hyojin bergumam, " _Ever get enough of her?_ "

Kedua mata Chanyeol terarah lurus pada nisan dimana terpatri nama Hyejin disana, menatap kosong seolah kenangan masa lalu terputar kembali di hadapannya.

" _Could never do_ ," jawabnya disertai gelengan.

 _How can a man be this faithful?_ Hyojin bertanya dalam hati.

" _Hyejin was so lucky to have you. Sad thing she had gone too soon_ ,"

" _Yeah_ ," Chanyeol mengangguk, " _The saddest thing in life is losing some one you dearly love_ , _unpredictably_ "

Hyojin kehilangan seorang adik yang ia sayangi, sementara Chanyeol kehilangan kekasih yang ia cintai.

Keheningan mulai menelusup diantara mereka, gemerisik dedaunan di pohon yang tertiup angin menjadi satu-satu suara yang terdengar. Hyojin kira Chanyeol membutuhkan privasi, maka ia pamit untuk undur diri, namun Chanyeol malah menahannya, mengajak Hyojin untuk berbincang sebentar setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu walau sekedar bertukar kabar.

"Apa kabarnya paman dan Bibi Kim?" Chanyeol memulai saat ia dan Hyojin sudah duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman dibawah naungan pohon yang terletak di pinggir area pemakaman.

"Baik-baik saja. Ayah masih dengan hobi otomotifnya sementara ibu banyak berdiam diri di rumah, merangkai bunga, merajut, memanggang kue, klasik dan sangat _perempuan_. _Anyway_ , bagaimana dengan si kembar? Terakhir aku melihat ketika mereka masih bayi sebelum kau membawa mereka pergi ke _States_ lalu menetap disana,"

"Mereka sehat, tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi anak-anak yang pintar. Hyechan sangat mirip dengan Hyejin,"

"Aku jadi penasaran. Sekali-sekali ajaklah Chanlie dan Hyechan berkunjung ke rumah, biar bagaimanapun anak-anak adalah cucu ayah dan ibu sekaligus keponakanku juga,"

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuluangkan waktu. Maaf belum sempat menemui sejak kembali ke sini,"

Kemudian Hyojin melirik cincin platina polos yang melingkari jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol, " _And_ _I see that you're married_ ,"

Menyadari Hyojin mengetahui hal itu dari cincin yang ia pakai, Chanyeol menyahut dingin, " _This is just a ring. Nothing sentimental about it,_ "

" _Are you having a hard time?_ " Hyojin bertanya dengan hati-hati setelah mendengar jawaban yang mengindikasikan Chanyeol sedang ada masalah rumah tangga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya, " _I'm so fucked up_ , Hyo"

Mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang dalam masalah serius dan menemui jalan buntu hingga saking _desperate_ nya ia melampaui batas dan berkata kasar.

" _Anything you can share?_ "

Seseorang yang sedang dalam masalah terkadang hanya butuh pendengar yang baik untuk berbagi cerita agar dapat sedikit meringankan beban, oleh karena itu Hyojin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar. Chanyeol menoleh ke Hyojin yang berada disampingnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu membeberkan permasalahan yang ia hadapi.

" _Secret's secured_ ," Hyojin menambahkan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas sebelum memulai—" _It all started when I came back from States 2 years ago_.."

—dan kisah hidupnya mengalir begitu saja, meski sudah lama tidak berjumpa namun Chanyeol merasa seperti bercerita pada teman lama. Hyojin memposisikan dirinya dengan baik, mendengarkan penuh perhatian tanpa memotong atau menyela serta menanggapi saat diperlukan. Meski Chanyeol bercerita dengan nada datar dan minim ekspresi namun Hyojin paham bahwa ia sedang kalut.

" _Well, you guys already went too far_ ," komentar Hyojin setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

" _I know_. Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf tapi dia sudah terlanjur membenciku. Kau ingat ketika kita secara tidak sengaja bertemu di hotel beberapa waktu lalu? Dia bahkan berlari menjauh begitu melihatku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar dia mau mendengarkan?" keluh Chanyeol yang tampak putus asa.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan kejanggalan sejak melihat pertemuan kalian waktu itu. Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, tentu aku akan kaget mengetahui tiba-tiba kau muncul setelah sekian lama dan mengakui sudah pulih dari amnesiamu. Dia pasti sedang mempertanyakan apa maksudmu mengungkapkannya padahal sekarang kalian sudah menjalani hidup masing-masing. Jadi—mewakili Baekhyun—aku bertanya, apa tujuanmu memberitahunya?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, memikirkan apakah ia akan dipandang egois karena jawabannya nanti. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengaku, " _Unfair_. Aku tidak ingin dia bahagia dengan yang lain sementara aku terjebak dalam bayangan masa lalu,"

Hyojin mendengus, seolah jawaban yang barusan ia dengar adalah kesalahan, "Maaf, tapi kurasa kau cukup egois disini,"

 _See?_

"Kau tidak tahu bukan apa yang ia lalui dan bagaimana ia bisa _survive_ setelah tragisnya hubungan kalian berakhir? Aku yakin pasti dia cukup menderita sedangkan kau tidak mengingat apa-apa. Sekarang setelah ingatanmu kembali dan dia sudah _move on_ , giliran kau yang merana. Kalian impas sebenarnya,"

 _Right. She has the point._

"Menurutku Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membencimu. Mungkin ia hanya takut, entah melihatmu mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk yang terjadi diantara kalian atau.."

" _Atau?_ "

"Takut akan mengharapkanmu kembali sementara dia sudah bersama dengan yang lain,"

Chanyeol cukup terpana dengan 'hipotesis' yang Hyojin berikan dari sudut pandangnya sebagai wanita dan menempatkan posisinya sebagai Baekhyun. Dirinya saja sampai tidak terpikirkan kesana hingga muncul satu konklusi yang ia lontarkan dalam bentuk kalimat tanya, " _Why are women so complicated?_ "

" _Because you men are simply thinking by logic meanwhile us, women are emotionally thinking with our hearts,_ "

" _Makes sense_ ," Chanyeol mengakui.

"Kau sendiri apa masih mengharapkannya?"

" _I just.. wanna make it up to her,_ "

" _You sure?_ " karena Hyojin tahu bukan itu jawaban dari hati yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah, "Okay, mungkin iya,"

" _You're so obvious without realizing it_ ," Hyojin memberitahu, Chanyeol menggumamkan ' _Am I_?' sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku memiliki satu informasi untukmu. Baekhyun yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganku. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi jika kau membutuhkan penengah atau apa, aku bersedia membantu,"

Chanyeol cukup tersentak mendengar fakta seolah semesta mendukungnya, "Kau.. serius?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau punya satu urusan yang tidak kalah serius, pikirkan kembali mengenai rencanamu untuk bercerai.. Semoga kau bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak agar tidak ada penyesalan nantinya,"

Chanyeol menyadari apa yang akan ia hadapi dan resiko setelahnya, bagaimanapun akan ada pihak yang tersakiti atau berkorban perasaan atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Belakangan ini ia memang lebih banyak dipengaruhi ego ketimbang akal.

"Hyo.."

" _Yes?_ "

" _Thank you_ , _I'm enlightened_ ,"

 _"_ _Glad to hear that,"_ kemudian Hyojin beranjak, _"Let's get something to drink, you've been talking a lot,"_

Chanyeol turut bangkit, menyetujui ajakan Hyojin, " _Alright. My treat_ ,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk seorang diri di ruang tunggu Departemen Obstetrik dan Ginekologi, Severance Hospital, menanti gilirannya untuk menerima hasil tesnya minggu lalu. Ia lirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu, sedikit resah karena meninggalkan kantor di saat jam kerja walau ia sudah izin pada Hyojin akan datang terlambat.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang perawat muncul memanggil Baekhyun untuk masuk. Setelah bersalaman dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh dokter, Baekhyun ditanyakan mengenai kondisi serta keluhan lain, lalu ia menceritakan kejadian dimana ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dokter tampak sudah menduga kemudian memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi keterangan hasil tes pada Baekhyun dan mulai menjelaskan.

Beberapa istilah medis disebutkan dan klimaksnya adalah ketika vonis dinyatakan. Nafasnya tercekat, tangan Baekhyun gemetar memandangi hasil akhir pada tabel bagian paling bawah sebagai kesimpulan yang menunjukkan simbol '+'. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri, sesungguhnya ia trauma jika harus berurusan lagi dengan yang seperti ini. Cukup sekali seumur hidup ia merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya waktu itu. Namun takdir kemb ali tidak berpihak padanya, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa yang terjadi di masa lalu ternyata masih membawa penderitaan lain di masa kini.

"Lalu pengobatan apa yang harus saya jalani agar penyakit ini dapat segera disembuhkan?" Baekhyun bertanya saat sudah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk berbicara karena berita ini terlalu mengejutkan dan tidak diduga.

"Walaupun belum tergolong ke dalam stadium yang membahayakan, saya sarankan untuk menjalani operasi sebelum penyakit ini berpotensi ganas dan akan mengganggu jaringan organ vital lain di sekitarnya seperti ginjal. Selain itu saya sudah melihat pengaruh dari penyakit ini terhadap kondisi fisik anda, nona Byun. Salah satu gejalanya adalah kehilangan nafsu makan sehingga menyebabkan turunnya berat badan dan menurunnya asupan nutrisi dalam tubuh. Maka ada baiknya langkah medis yang tepat dilakukan sesegera mungkin agar tidak membahayakan kesehatan anda,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong. Satu tindakan berlandaskan hasrat hanya memberikan kenikmatan sesaat, dan kini ia harus menangguk akibat dari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

 _Apakah ini sebuah hukuman?_

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Disela-sela kesibukannya memeriksa berkas, ruang kerja Hyojin diketuk dari luar. Tanpa mengalihkan diri dari pekerjaan, Hyojin menyahut mempersilahkan siapapun yang berada diluar sana untuk masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Baek. Bagaimana hasil tes kesehatanmu?" tanya Hyojin yang menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat karena ternyata Baekhyun datang.

"Maaf menginterupsi pekerjaanmu, Hyojin. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang karena itu kumohon untuk meluangkan waktumu sebentar saja," Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah seolah ia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya.

Mendengarnya Hyojin langsung menyingkirkan pekerjaan untuk fokus sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun "Okay, duduk dulu dan bicaralah,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menarik nafas dengan kepala tertunduk untuk mengumpulkan keberanian mengutaraka maksudnya, "Maaf jika keputusanku ini akan mengecewakanmu, tapi setelah tender ini selesai, aku ingin _resign_ ,"

" _Resign_?" Hyojin hampir terlonjak dari kursinya, "Kenapa, Baek? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop lalu menyerahkannya pada Hyejin, "Surat keterangan dari dokter. Aku harus menjalani pengobatan secara intensif, karena itu lebih baik aku berhenti agar tidak menghambat pekerjaan disini,"

Hyojin membuka amplop lalu membaca surat yang tersimpan di dalamnya. _Obstetrics and Gynecology Department of Severance Hospital_? Setelah menelisik keseluruhan isi surat keterangan itu, Hyojin menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Hyojin,"

"Jangan minta maaf Baekhyun, apapun yang kau derita dan entah seberapa parahnya tentu bukan atas kehendak atau keinginanmu. Aku mengerti. Ajukan surat permohonan _resign_ mu ketika sudah siap,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali bekerja, terima kasih atas waktunya," Baekhyun bangkit lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah lambat.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu, Hyojin mengambil ponsel. Setelah menemukan sebuah nama di daftar kontak, ia menekan 'Call'. Tidak lama kemudian panggilan dijawab.

" _Halo,_ "

"Bisa kita bertemu siang ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol melepas jas lalu menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, mengambil kunci mobil sebelum pergi keluar ruangan hendak meninggalkan kantor. Ia lirik Rolex submarinernya sekilas lalu mempercepat langkah namun tiba-tiba Seohyun menghadang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui klien tender," Chanyeol merespon dengan datar, selain di depan anak-anak dan profesionalitas kerja, mereka sedang saling diam sejak pertengkaran terakhir. Seohyun berpikir ia harus kembali mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk mengajak bicara sang suami lebih dulu.

"Dengar, atas kejadian waktu itu aku... minta maaf,"

"Kita bicarakan nanti dirumah, aku sudah ditunggu,"

Ingin rasanya Seohyun berkonfrontasi karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol berusaha menghindar darinya, namun ia menahan diri agar tidak memperkeruh keadaan, maka Dengan berat hati Seohyun menyingkir, memberi Chanyeol jalan untuk lewat.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian karena letaknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, si CEO tiba di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk mengadakan pertemuan personal. Chanyeol menghampiri meja yang sudah ditempati di sudut _dining area_.

"Maaf terlambat," Chanyeol menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyojin.

"Tidak apa, aku juga baru sampai,"

" _So, what is it about?_ " tanya Chanyeol langsung ke inti.

" _Here,_ " Hyojin menyodorkan sebuah amplop di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap Hyojin dan benda yang baru saja diserahkan secara bergantian. Hyojin menggerakan kepala memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol membukanya.

"Baekhyun memberikannya padaku hari ini," Hyojin menambahkan selagi Chanyeol membaca isi surat keterangan dokter.

"Setelah tender selesai ia berencana _resign_. Baekhyun akan ikut bersamaku untuk presentasi proposal nanti di kantormu, kupikir itulah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk berbicara, menyelesaikan secara baik-baik urusan diantara kalian sebelum dia sulit untuk ditemui,"

"Seberapa serius sakit yang dideritanya sampai harus berhenti dari pekerjaan?" sebuah kerutan tercetak jelas di ruang antara kedua alis tebalnya.

"Baik Baekhyun maupun isi surat keterangan itu tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik apa. Akhir-akhir ini memang aku perhatikan kondisinya agak menurun," Hyojin menambahkan.

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk sambil berpikir. Hyojin benar, ia harus menemui Baekhyun sesegera mungkin sebelum terlambat dan kemungkinan terburuk terjadi sehingga ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk selamanya. Pemikiran yang berlebihan memang, _inner feeling_ tergambar jelas dengan keresahan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Hyo, bisa tolong awasi kondisinya untukku? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sebelum kita bertemu di presentasi proposal nanti," pintanya dengan raut khawatir mengingat Baekhyun pernah jatung pingsan di jalan.

"Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya selama jam kerja, tapi akan kulakukan sebisaku. Yeol, kau jangan _overthinking_ sehingga mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu karena ini, oke? Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun tapi jangan sampai membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus dengan urusanmu yang lain seperti pekerjaan misalnya, kau telah bermasalah dengan Seohyun maka sebisa mungkin jangan menambah kemelut yang sudah ada,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa yang menganggu ketenangannya akhir-akhir ini adalah Baekhyun—

 _Lalu siapa lagi yang patut dipersalahkan kalau memang dialah satu-satunya penyebab kau berubah?_

—dan Seohyun memang benar.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun menyesap teh madu hangatnya sembari menunggu Sehun pulang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan terkait hasil tes kesehatannya dan kekasihnya harus tahu akan hal itu. Untunglah tadi Hyojin menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal, jadi Baekhyun memiliki cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri dan beristirahat sebentar. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara _auto lock_ dari arah pintu, Baekhyun bergegas bangkit untuk menyambut Sehun yang baru datang.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat, tidak banyak pasien yang ditangani hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari membantu melepas jas casual yang dipakai Sehun sehari-hari.

"Begitulah. Kau juga tiba lebih dulu, apa tender di perusahaanmu sudah rampung?"

"Belum, minggu ini kami baru akan presentasi proposal. Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," yan lelaki duduk disofa dan meminum dari gelas Baekhyun sampai habis, disadari atau tidak, ada yang lain dari aura wajah Sehun.

Baekhyun ke kamar untuk menggantung jas sekalian mengambil surat keterangan dokter yang diterimanya hari ini untuk diperlihatkan pada Sehun. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, ditangannya sudah ada amplop berlabel Severance.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Aku akan ke Jepang,"

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Sehun lebih dulu menginterupsi, tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun juga ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padanya, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ke Jepang?"

"Ya. Maaf aku belum memberitahumu. Ini tentang Suzy,"

Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyembunyikan kertas yang ada dalam genggaman ke balik punggungnya, "Ada apa dengan Suzy?"

"Selama ini dia mengidap leukimia dan harus menjalani operasi di Jepang. Aku akan menemani kesana karena Suzy yang meminta atau dia tidak akan mau melakukan pengobatan apapun yang akan memperburuk kondisi serta mengancam jiwanya jika tidak segera ditangani," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oh..," Baekhyun meremas kertas yang ia pegang.

Sehun mendekati kekasihnya lalu berkata, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menolak, aku sendiri memang bersedia memenuhi keinginan Suzy karena itu demi keselamatannya agar dia bisa bertahan dan sembuh tapi disamping itu percayalah, tidak ada perasaan apapun yang terlibat selain rasa simpatiku, ku harap kau mengerti,"

Baekhyun membuang muka lalu mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk, "Aku mengerti,"

Lalu menengadahkan kepala agar bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman singkat, "Kau memang harus menemaninya kesana,"

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan rasa lega, "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku berjanji yang seperti in tidak akan terjadi lagi,"

Baekhyun turut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sehun, surat yang masih berada ditangannya terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Hyojin mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor Park Inc., hari itu adalah saatnya melakukan _pitching_ atau presentasi tender dengan Baekhyun yang mendampinginya. Namun ada yang ganjil dari sikapnya saat beberapa kali Hyojin melirik ke Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi penumpag di sebelah.

"Kau terlihat resah, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hyojin saat mereka berhenti di persimpangan karena lampu merah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit.. merasa canggung karena ini pertama kalinya aku kembali mengunjungi kantor lama semenjak _resign_ ," sahut Baekhyun setelah mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

Penyebab sebenarnya yang membuat tidak tenang adalah Baekhyun melupakan obat harian yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Tadi pagi seusai sarapan, Baekhyun meminumnya dan lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja untuk kembali di konsumsi setelah makan siang nanti. Dari beberapa jenis obat, terdapat analgesik dari resep dokter _obgyn_ yang ditemuinya waktu lalu jika sewaktu-waktu nyeri di bagian perut bawahnya kambuh. Baekhyun menyesali kecerobohannya dalam hati, berharap kondisinya akan baik-baik saja selama beberapa jam kedepan, setidaknya sampai presentasi ini selesai.

Hyojin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon sementara pikirannya berspekulasi. _Apa karena nanti akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol?_ Kemudian ia kesampingkan prasangkanya dan kembali melajukan mobil karena lampu sudah berubah hijau.

Sesampainya di Park Inc., Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul mengingat alasan ia keluar dari sini karena kesan yang kurang baik, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cerita yang beredar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Chanyeol namun ia yakin sesuatu yang negatif mengenai dirinya telah tersebar di kalangan karyawan.

"Presentasinya akan diadakan di ruang meeting utama jam 9, tapi tidak dijelaskan dimana. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan ke bagian resepsion—"

"Lantai 7," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, bermaksud menghindari interaksi dengan karyawan internal Park Inc.

Hyojin sedikit terkesiap dengan jawaban Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Oh, okay,"

Keduanya langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 7 dan ketika mencapai lantai 4, lift terhenti lalu terbuka. Menampakkan tiga orang karyawan yang turut masuk mengisi kompartemen yang Baekhyun yakini adalah dari divisi logistik yang akan mengikuti _meeting_ nanti. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dan ia semakin panik ketika Hyojin diajak bicara oleh salah satunya.

"Yang nanti akan presentasi tender?"

"Ya, kami dari Curve&Line Co.," sahut Hyojin ramah.

Karena kata ganti jamak yang disebutkan Hyojin maka karyawan itu kemudian melirik wanita di sebelahnya, "Oh, bukankah kau.. Baekhyun? Mantan sekretaris sajangnim?"

Terlanjur ketahuan, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menunjukkan wajah dengan enggan. Menyadari Baekhyun yang merasa risih Hyojin langsung menyahut, "Iya, dulunya Baekhyun memang bekerja disini tapi sekarang dia bekerja untuk C&L, tidak masalah, kan?"

Kedua karyawan tadi langsung membuang muka dan tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun jadi semakin merasa tidak enak pada Hyojin karena dugannya di awal tadi memang benar. Bagaimana kalau nanti proposal Curve&Line akan ditolak karena Baekhyun yang bekerja didalamnya? Ini adalah tender besar dan kalau sampai C&L gagal memenangkan tender karena keterlibatan dirinya, Baekhyun akan merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena menyanggupi ajakan Hyojin untuk ikut andil.

Bunyi 'ding' kembali terdengar disusul pintu lift yang terbuka secara otomatis ketika sudah sampai di lantai 7. Hyojin meremas tangan Baekhyun sejenak bermaksud menenangkan sebelum mereka dipersilahkan memasuki ruang _meeting_. Satu per satu tim pesaing berdatangan menempati kursi yang mengelilingi meja besar sembari mempersiapkan bahan presentasi.

Detik-detik menjelang dimulainya rapat seperti menyiksa karena semakin dekat pula waktunya Baekhyun akan bertatap muka kembali dengan seseorang yang paling ia hindari. Setelah semua yang berkepentingan berkumpul, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan disanalah sang CEO muncul didampingi sekretaris yang juga merupakan istrinya—Chanyeol dan Seohyun.

Sekelebatan nostalgia muncul, Baekhyun teringat bagaimana dulu dirinya yang berada di posisi Seohyun, mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi karena dialah mengatur jadwal hariannya di kantor, dari membantu menyiapkan segala sesuatu sampai melakukan apapun sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan. Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak merindukan masa-masa dimana ia menikmati kesibukannya yang secara profesionalitas melayani pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Park Inc itu.

Niat awal yang ingin menghindari kontak mata tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Wajah flat namun intimidatif sebagai _facade_ atas posisinya sebagai pimpinan masih sama, kebiasan lama juga belum hilang seperti bagaimana ia melepas kancing jasnya terlebih dulu sebelum duduk—tipikal pria detail pemerhati etika—dan entah karena menyadari sedang diperhatikan atau apa, seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang melihat ke arahnya dan ia membalas tatapan itu—lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Raut datar itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan menjadi ekspresi khawatir. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan kini secara tidak sengaja matanya tertangkap oleh Seohyun yang berada tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit seolah berusaha mengenali dan begitu sadar kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun, wajahnya berubah drastis, awalnya ia tampak kaget kemudian raut sarat akan kebencian itu tampak begitu nyata. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, mungkin sumpah serapah mendapat kejutan tak terduga karena Baekhyun bisa berada disini. Kalau saja ia tidak harus menjaga imej, mungkin Seohyun akan menggebrak meja lalu mengusir Baekhyun detik itu juga.

Sementara di ujung sana Seohyun dengan geram berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang hampir meledak, "Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa perempuan itu bisa berada disini?"

"Proposal yang diajukan perusahaannya lolos seleksi karena memenuhi spesifikasi untuk mengikuti tender, jadi dia dan rekannya berhak memenuhi undangan untuk presentasi disini. Bersikaplah profesional dan jaga emosimu. Jangan membuat kekacauan," dengan intonasi datar dan wajah terarah ke depan Chanyeol memperingatkan, sudah memprediksi reaksi Seohyun akan seperti ini.

Seohyun mendengus, menahan amarahnya yang telah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun. Melihat Chanyeol bisa setenang ini ia menduga bahwa sang suami sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun akan datang. Tidak habis pikir, dari sekian perusahaan furnitur yang melakukan submisi, kenapa yang lolos harus ada Baekhyun?

Selanjutnya moderator berbicara, hendak membuka rapat presentasi sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan. Seohyun sebisa mungkin meredam emosi. Kemunculan Baekhyun disini merupakan sebuah ancaman, setelah ini ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan segera mengambil tindakan karena siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya akan ia singkirkan.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Korean Airlines: Flight Details

Wed, 29 Nov 17 / Flight Number _KR012_ / Class _Prestige_

 **GMP** 10:25 AM Gimpo, Seoul to **NR** T 12:50 AM Narita, Tokyo

Sehun memandangi lembar _flight itinerary_ yang diberikan oleh Dokter Bae tadi pagi untuknya. Ia akan pergi ke Jepang dalam hitungan hari, namun belum banyak yang ia persiapkan. Dokter Bae juga yang mengurus perizinan karena Sehun harus meninggalkan pekerjaan selama beberapa waktu, memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit di Severance.

Sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan serta menemani Suzy di rumah sakit, sekarang ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Meski setiap malam tidur bersama tapi seperti terbentang jarak diantara keduanya, dekat di mata jauh di hati. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu bersama saat akhir pekan, saat yang tepat untuk memiliki _quality time_ berdua namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Setiap hari mereka hanya bertukar obrolan ketika sarapan sebelum berangkat bekerja, kemudian Sehun akan pulang terlambat dan hanya bisa mengecup kening Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

Si dokter muda menyadari perubahan kondisi Baekhyun dan ia baru teringat belum sempat menanyakan apakah hasil tes kesehatannya sudah keluar serta bagaimana hasilnya. Sehun juga menyadari bahwa dirinya seolah mengabaikan, lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding Baekhyun dan faktanya, dialah yang menciptakan jarak itu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar secara kontinu, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Sehun mengambil _gadget_ pipih miliknya, melihat caller ID dan langsung menggeser layar ke tanda berwarna hijau.

" _Kau menjawab panggilanku, apa tidak ada pasien disana?_ "

"Sedang kosong. Sudah minum obatmu siang ini?"

" _Sudah, dokter. Ugh, kau lebih cerewet dari ayah_. _Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang ke Tokyo bersamamu, tapi sebelum memulai treatment ku disana kita harus ke festival musim gugur dulu ya. Ada taman yang sangat indah dan kau harus kesana_ ," suara diseberang sana terdengar antusias.

"Jalan-jalan bisa nanti. Kesehatanmu harus diutamakan," Sehun menegaskan.

" _Fine._ _Kalau sampai operasinya gagal lalu aku meninggal kupastikan arwahku akan menghantuimu dan menjadi mimpi burukmu selamanya karena telah melarang untuk menikmati keindahan alam di sisa hidupku,_ " ancamnya terkesan main-main.

"Dengar, operasimu akan berhasil dan setelah itu kita akan ke festival, okay?" entahlah, berurusan dengan Suzy seperti sedang menangani anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Sehun mendengar Suzy menghela nafas, " _Okay. Aku menunggumu nanti sore,_ "

"Hm, sudah dulu ya, ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan," Sehun beralasan.

" _Baiklah, selamat bekerja_ ,"

"Terima kasih."

Setelah memastikan Suzy yang mengakhiri panggilan, Sehun langsung menghubungi Baekhyun. Cukup lama Sehun menunggu hingga panggilannya terjawab pada nada sambung terakhir

"Halo, Baek. Kau sedang apa?"

" _Halo, Sehun-ssi_ ,"

Sehun mengernyit, ia jauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk melihat ID yang tertera di layar, memastikan ia menghubungi nomor yang benar karena yang suara wanita yang ia dengar barusan bukanlah milik Baekhyun.

"Siapa disana?" sambungnya menempelkan kembali benda pipih itu ke telinga.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan wanita di seberang sana, Sehun tampak terkejut, langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung melesat keluar ruangan menuju unit gawat darurat yang berada di lantai bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _An hour earlier.._**

Baekhyun mulai merasakannya. Sakit itu muncul disaat yang sangat tidak tepat, saat ia berada di depan menemani Hyojin untuk presentasi. Awalnya ia masih bisa menahan, membantu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari klien serta meyakinkan mereka bahwa proposal ini adalah rancangan yang apik dan terencana dengan sempurna. Sementara Chanyeol melempar tatapan cemas dari tempatnya duduk, mengetahui Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan disana. Kebetulan Baekhyun dan Hyojin menjadi tim terakhir yang presentasi dan dengan selesainya sesi mereka maka rapat pun diakhiri oleh moderator, disusul dengan pemberitahuan bahwa hasil akan diumumkan beberapa hari kedepan.

"Baek, kau pucat sekali, ada yang sakit?" tanya Hyojin sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sementara. Nanti juga hilang," kilahnya.

Hyojin sempat melirik ke CEO Park yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, namun Seohyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajak Chanyeol membicarakan sesuatu.

"Setelah ini kuantar ke dokter, kau terlihat tidak sehat,"

"Tidak usah, Hyo. Aku akan baik-baik saja," nyatanya yang ia rasakan adalah sebaliknya karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—

"Tapi—astaga, Baek!" Hyojin memekik ketika Baekhyun terhuyung, menahan lengan Baekhyun sebisanya agar tidak langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Beberapa staff yang masih berada disekitar menoleh, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia tinggalkan Seohyun yang sedang memberikan notulensi dan dengan langkah lebar menuju pusat perhatian.

"Chanyeol.." Hyojin berujar pelan meminta pertolongan dan sedikit lega ketika melihat seseorang yang diharapkan datang menghampiri.

"Dia tidak semakin membaik," gumamnya pelan lalu beralih ke Hyojin "Kunci mobil kutinggal di ruanganku, kau membawa mobil?"

Hyojin mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang,"

"Chanyeol!" Seohyun berseru, cukup lantang hingga ruangan seketika hening. Bunyi _heels_ nya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar nyaring seiring dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Tolong tunda semua jadwalku hari ini dan _reschedule_ segala pertemuan dengan klien. Hubungi sekretaris Kang jika membutuhkan asistensi. Aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," titahnya tanpa mempedulikan Seohyun yang sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran.

"T-tapi—"

Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengarkan, pergi membawa Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadar bersama seorang wanita yang tidak Seohyun kenal itu keluar, mengundang tatapan heran dari staf eksternal sekaligus kaget dari karyawan internal yang menyaksikan presdir mereka menolong si mantan sekretaris sampai mengabaikan istrinya sendiri. Bagi Seohyun, ini adalah penghinaan. Lihat sampai isu dikalangan karyawan akan beredar dan bagaimana Seohyun harus menyelamatkan wajahnya dihadapan para bawahan suaminya nanti.

Severance, adalah rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa dicapai dimana Baekhyun dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat dan langsung ditangani disana. Hyojin sedang memeriksa isi tas Baekhyun dibagian administrasi ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di brangkar dan menyerahkan penanganan sepenuhnya pada dokter.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari kartu asuransi kesehatan Baekhyun,"

"Serahkan padaku. Kau duduk dan tunggu saja di depan ruang periksa, nanti aku akan menyusul,"

"Oh, baiklah.." Hyojin menurut dan menunggu selagi Chanyeol mengurus segala sesuatunya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol muncul, meski terlihat tenang namun Hyojin tahu Chanyeol juga mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak bercerita apapun padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menduduki tempat di sebelah Hyojin.

"Selain surat keterangan dokter yang diberikan padaku dia tidak pernah menyinggungnya lagi. Aku segan untuk bertanya karena itu hal pribadi. Kalaupun aku mengetahui sesuatu pasti aku langsung mengabarimu,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak mendapat informasi yang berguna tentang kondisi Baekhyun membuatnya bingung, "Ini sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun seperti ini. Yang sebelumnya dokter bilang malnutrisi, mungkin kali ini alasan yang sama. Selama _meeting_ tadi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengawasinya dan benar saja, apa yang ku khawatirkan terjadi,"

"Kurasa memang ada hubungannya dengan—"

Nada dering terdengar menginterupsi pembicaraan, sumber getarannya berasal dari tas milik Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan Hyojin, ia melirik Chanyeol meminta persetujuan sebelum membuka tas lalu mencari ponsel Baekhyun, setelah menemukannya Hyojin mengeluarkan benda pipih tersebut, namun bersamaan dengan itu secara tidak sengaja sebuah amplop mencuat keluar lalu terjatuh. Chanyeol membantu mengambilkan sementara Hyojin melihat identitas si penelpon.

"Dari.. Sehun," Hyojin menoleh ke Chanyeol, secara tersirat meminta pendapat apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jawab saja, lebih bagus kalau dia datang kemari karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertanya lebih jauh tentang Baekhyun,"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Hyojin menggeser layar untuk menjawab panggilan, sementara Chanyeol terfokus pada amplop berlabel Severance ditangannya.

"Halo, Sehun-ssi,"

Setelah beberapa detik baru terdengar sahutan, " _Siapa disana?_ "

"Aku Hyojin, rekan kerja Baekhyun. Maaf saat ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu, ia baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan,"

" _Ya Tuhan, lalu bagaimana kondisinya? Di rumah sakit mana Baekhyun sekarang?_ "

"Saat ini sedang ditangani dokter ER di Severance Hospital,"

" _Baiklah aku segera kesana, terima kasih Hyojin-ssi_ "

 _Pip_. Sehun mengakhiri panggilan dengan terburu-buru, Hyojin bisa membayangkan Sehun yang khawatir bergegas menuju kesini secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Sehun akan kesini,"

Hyojin membalikkan badan, yang diajak berbicara tidak menyahut seolah perkataannya barusan tidak menelusup ke indera pendengarannya sama sekali. Chanyeol tidak lagi membutuhkan keterangan dari Sehun, tidak pula harus bertanya secara langsung ke Baekhyun karena lembaran yang baru saja ia baca telah menjawab semuanya. Hyojin mengambil secarik kertas itu penasaran kemudian membaca isinya dengan seksama. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengerti arti dari keterangan yang tertulis di dalamnya karena dalam hitungan detik, reaksi Hyojin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun.." lirih suara Hyojin terdengar dengan satu tangan yang gemetar menutupi mulutnya.

" _Don't—_ " Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya dengan tatapan hampa, " _Don't tell me that now she's dying_.."

* * *

 **To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6:** **The Scientist**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk seorang diri di ruang tunggu Departemen Obstetrik dan Ginekologi, Severance Hospital, menanti gilirannya untuk menerima hasil tesnya minggu lalu. Ia lirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu, sedikit resah karena meninggalkan kantor di saat jam kerja walau ia sudah izin pada Hyojin akan datang terlambat.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang perawat muncul memanggilnya masuk. Setelah bersalaman dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh dokter, Baekhyun ditanyakan mengenai kondisi serta keluhan lain, lalu ia menceritakan kejadian dimana ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dokter tampak sudah menduga kemudian memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi keterangan hasil tes pada Baekhyun dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Gejala yang nona Byun alami ada hubungannya dengan hasil pemeriksaan berikut ini. Hasil uji laboratorium menunjukan bahwa dari sampel jaringan yang kami ambil untuk diperiksa, terdapat pertumbuhan sel abnormal pada organ reproduksi dalam anda. Dengan kata lain, nona Byun positif mengidap kanker serviks stadium II,"

Nafasnya tercekat, tangan Baekhyun gemetar memandangi hasil akhir pada tabel bagian paling bawah sebagai kesimpulan yang menunjukkan simbol '+'. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri, sesungguhnya ia trauma jika harus berurusan lagi dengan yang seperti ini. Cukup sekali seumur hidup ia merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya waktu itu. Namun takdir kembali tidak berpihak padanya, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa yang terjadi di masa lalu ternyata masih membawa penderitaan lain di masa kini.

"Maaf atas pertanyaan ini, kalau boleh tahu kapan terakhir kali anda berhubungan intim dengan pasangan? Atau apakah anda sebelumnya pernah mengalami _miscarriage_ atau keguguran?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kata terakhir. Penderitaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Saya.. hanya pernah berhubungan satu kali, karenanya saya hamil dan setelah 3 bulan usia kehamilan saya kehilangan janin karena kondisi kandungan yang lemah," jawab Baekhyun lirih, tidak memaparkan alasan sebenarnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang dapat menjadi penyebab munculnya penyakit ini, namun berdasarkan jawaban anda, kemungkinan yang paling mendekati adalah proses kuretase paska keguguran yang kurang sempurna sehingga masih meninggalkan jaringan yang tersisa pada leher rahim. Sel-sel pada jaringan tersebut perlahan berkembang secara tidak normal dan terbentuklah kanker leher rahim,"

Apakah ini sebuah hukuman? Belum cukupkah masa-masa sulit yang pernah dilalui sebelumnya? Jika memang begitu satu-satunya yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah Sehun—tidak mengetahui seseorang yang paling diharapkan itu telah terikat janji dengan yang lain.

* * *

 **A sequel of Love Unconditionally**

by goodgalriri

 **LOVE FAITHFULLY**

* * *

Sehun tiba di bagian ER Severance dengan nafas tersengal, mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana selain seorang wanita sedang duduk di area tunggu.

"Hyojin-ssi?" panggilnya memastikan.

Hyojin yang sengaja menunggu Sehun diluar menoleh lalu bangkit dari kursi, "Sehun-ssi.."

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah, Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan dokter di dalam,"

Sehun mengernyit, "Chanyeol?"

"Dia yang membantuku mengantarkan Baekhyun kemari,"

Sehun tertegun, terlalu janggal untuk disebut kebetulan Chanyeol bisa mengantar Baekhyun lagi kali ini. Kemudian Hyojin mengajak Sehun masuk, Chanyeol yang masih berbicara dengan dokter menyadari kedatangan Sehun langsung menariknya keluar sebelum ia sempat bertanya macam-macam.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun masih mengenakan jas putih dengan _badge_ Severance, satu informasi baru untuknya bahwa ternyata Sehun bekerja di rumah sakit ini sebagai dokter. Ia langsung membombardir si dokter muda dengan pertanyaan, "Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun begini? Kenapa tidak segera ditangani dengan serius? Kau seorang dokter— _for God's sake_ —harusnya kau tahu kondisi yang seperti ini bisa membahayakan keselamatannya jika dibiarkan!"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa?" Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mencoba tenang meski tidak terima Chanyeol sedikit membentaknya.

Chanyeol mengambil lipatan kertas dari saku jas lalu memberikannya pada Sehun, "Jelaskan padaku apapun yang kau tahu,"

Sehun mengambil lembaran itu, membacanya selagi Chanyeol menunggu dengan tatapan menuntut, ia mengharapkan penjelasan namun yang didapatnya adalah ekspresi yang sama seperti dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun.. aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah—"

" _She could freaking die in any time and you—the closest person who live with her don't even know about this? The heck are you actually being with her for?!_ " Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara tertahan meski tidak bisa menutupi emosi yang meletup karena bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang hidup satu atap tidak tahu.

Sehun menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan, gestur yang refleks ia lakukan ketika tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena informasi ini terlalu tiba-tiba—atau ia yang tidak lagi menjadi peka, lebih mementingkan yang lain sementara orang terdekatnya sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Ini memang salahku, aku terlalu lalai sampai melewatkan hal sepenting ini," Sehun mengakui.

Kemudian Hyojin keluar, menyadari tensi diantara kedua lelaki yang sedang berinteraksi disana terasa tegang, terutama Chanyeol. Namun ia harus memberitahu sesuatu meski akan menyela apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Baekhyun sudah sadar,"

 **~L.F~**

Kejadian di ruang _meeting_ utama tadi membuat darah Seohyun mendidih, bagaimana ia menyaksikan suaminya sendiri memperlakukan perempuan lain sedemikian rupa, perempuan yang paling ia benci akan kemunculannya kembali secara tidak terduga setelah beberapa lama.

Beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol pergi, keheningan di ruangan itu perlahan berganti menjadi kasak-kusuk penasaran mengenai apa yang terjadi. Para visitor dari perusahaan yang mengikuti tender mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi beberapa staff internal yang mengetahui Seohyun sebagai istri Chanyeol mulai berbisik, memandang ke arahnya penuh spekulasi. Seohyun tidak tahan, langkahnya memburu meninggalkan _meeting room_ dengan gemeletuk _heels_ yang menggema disertai tatapan penuh ingin tahu disekelilingnya.

Amarah Seohyun meledak begitu saja ketika ia sudah sendirian dalam ruangannya, mengerang penuh luapan emosi atas kejadian yang secara tidak langsung mempermalukannya dihadapan para karyawan yang notabene adalah bawahan suaminya sendiri. Seharian itu Seohyun menghabiskan waktu mengunci diri setelah mengatur ulang jadwal Chanyeol yang akhirnya jadi berantakan. Diabaikannya berkas-berkas yang dibawakan staff dari beberapa divisi untuk diajukan ke Chanyeol agar ditandatangani, ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun.

Api dalam diri Seohyun kembali tersulut ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Chanyeol bisa berpaling darinya kapan saja dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya cara.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

"Kau sudah menghubungi Seohyun?"

Hyojin bertanya ketika ia dan Chanyeol kembali berada di area tunggu, setelah sadar tadi Baekhyun yang masih lemas meminta untuk ditinggal berdua saja bersama Sehun, membicarakan apa yang harus dibahas diantara mereka tanpa ingin diganggu.

"Belum," Chanyeol baru teringat ponselnya masih dalam mode senyap sejak ia mengikuti rapat tadi.

"Cepat hubungi istrimu, kau pergi meninggalkannya di tengah jam kerja. Siapa tahu dia butuh keputusanmu atau apa. Baekhyun sudah ditemani Sehun disini,"

"Ada sekretaris Kang jika dia membutuhkan bantuan. Mungkin kau yang sebaiknya kembali ke kantormu,"

Hyojin melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum bangkit, "Okay, aku akan pergi. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh bantuan,"

"Hm, terima kasih. Hati-hati,"

Hyojin mengangguk sebagai balasan, menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan si lelaki sendirian disana. Sekarang Hyojin sudah pergi, Chanyeol bisa menyalurkan rasa penasarannya atas apa yang Baekhyun dan Sehun bicarakan di dalam. Bukan tindakan yang baik menguping pembicaraan yang bukan menjadi urusannya, namun rasa ingin tahu itu mendorongnya untuk melangkah masuk, bersembunyi dibalik tirai biru rumah sakit yang mengelilingi brangkar tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama, Baekhyun?" Sehun memulai, rautnya khawatir menggenggam jemari kurus Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah. Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab.

"Apakah yang kau derita sekarang disebabkan oleh hal yang menimpamu satu setengah tahun yang lalu itu?" Sehun kembali bertanya, memanfaatkan pengetahuan medis yang ia miliki untuk menerka dan dugaannya tepat ketika Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku," suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, ia tahu Sehun kecewa karena tidak memberitahunya.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah," Sehun menempelkan kening diatas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sehun yang merasa gagal menyesal dalam diam. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun, terlalu sibuk mementingkan orang lain. Isakan kecil terdengar, Sehun mengangkat kepala, melihat Baekhyun sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Jepang," Sehun mendeklarasikan, Baekhyun tercengang.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap pergi. Jangan membuatnya kecewa dan hilang harapan untuk sembuh," Baekhyun berusaha membujuk, meski sebenarnya ia juga ingin Sehun berada disisinya di saat seperti ini. Namun kondisi Suzy sepertinya harus lebih diutamakan.

"Kau pikir aku tega meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dia masih memiliki ayah dan ibunya sedangkan kau hanya tinggal denganku. Aku akan menemui dokter Bae untuk membatalkan penerbanganku dan mengurusmu disini sampai pulih,"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sehun. Kau bilang dia tidak akan pergi tanpamu, bukan? Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri semampuku, aku juga bisa meminta bantuan Minseok-eonni jika memang dibutuhkan,"

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya,"

Suara orang ketiga yang berada disana menginterupsi, Baekhyun dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang sama, dimana sosok tinggi Chanyeol muncul dari balik tirai.

"Baekhyun akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Apapun urusanmu, kau bisa pergi," Chanyeol berucap layaknya bertitah pada bawahan. Jika Sehun tidak bisa maka Chanyeol akan mengambil alih menyanggupinya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras, lelaki ini perlu diberi penjelasan supaya sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun semenderita sekarang. Sehun melepas genggamannya dari Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari kursi, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Maka sekali lagi mereka berbicara empat mata, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas kepergian kedua lelaki itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin bertanggung jawab menjaga Baekhyun jika aku pergi? Seingatku Baekhyun pernah bilang kau sudah beristri, urusi saja keluargamu dan tinggalkan Baekhyun denganku," kali ini Sehun yang mengawali.

"Biarkan tentang keluarga menjadi urusan pribadiku. Yang kudengar tadi alasanmu pergi sebegitu penting sampai Baekhyun mencegahmu untuk membatalkannya dan jika kau benar-benar pergi maka aku bersedia menggantikanmu sampai kau kembali,"

Chanyeol benar, ada hidup orang lain yang secara tidak langsung harus Sehun selamatkan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Suzy tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Sehun dihadapkan dengan dilema sedangkan ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang. Rautnya dipenuhi kebimbangan, tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sesulit ini sampai benaknya mulai berpikir konyol tentang seandainya ia bisa membelah dan membagi dirinya untuk Baekhyun dan Suzy. Sementara Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar, kalaupun Sehun tidak jadi pergi maka ia akan tetap memantau Baekhyun dan menemuinya sampai urusan diantara mereka benar-benar selesai.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi," putus Sehun final, "Dia sudah cukup menderita karenamu jadi sebaiknya kau tidak berada dekat-dekat dengannya lagi,"

"Tsk, aku tahu tapi—"

"Tidak," si dokter muda menyangkal, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,"

Si CEO hanya bergeming, menatap Sehun tidak suka karena pembicaraannya disela.

"Kau telah melewatkan beberapa hal. Pertama, apa kau tahu karena perbuatan yang kalian lakukan menyebabkan Baekhyun hamil?"

Chanyeol mematung, antara kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Namun dilihat dari cara Sehun menyampaikannya Chanyeol tidak mendeteksi adanya kebohongan disana. Jika Sehun bermaksud memberinya _shock therapy_ maka kerja yang bagus karena si dokter muda ini berhasil melakukannya, "Baekhyun.. h-hamil?"

"Ya. Kemudian saat mengetahui kau akan segera menikah, dia kehilangan janinnya, hasil buah cinta kalian hingga sampai pada titik ini dimana penyebab penyakit yang dideritanya adalah akibat dari keguguran itu, kau juga tidak tahu, kan?" serangan kedua.

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, rasanya Chanyeol tidak mampu menampung semua hal yang baru diketahuinya dalam satu hari. Debaran jantungnya menjadi tak terkendali seiring dengan nafasnya yang menderu, keterkejutan ini seolah menguras energinya secara tiba-tiba, kedua kakinya melemas seperti habis berlari berkilo-kilo jauhnya hingga ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Sehun, dengan satu tangan meremas dada dan tangan yang lain menempel di lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lalui tanpamu ketika dia hancur karenamu. Baekhyun sudah aman denganku disini, kau boleh pulang dan tolong.. jangan temui Baekhyun lagi," Sehun berujar dingin sebelum berbalik meninggalkan si CEO yang belum berganti posisi bagaikan mati rasa.

Kilasan mengenai apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya sekarang menjadi masuk akal—

 _"Kalau begitu kuharap aku tidak akan muncul dalam ingatanmu,"_ —bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin terseret dalam kenangan penoreh luka yang seharusnya sudah lama berakhir—

 _"Apapun itu, lupakan saja.. What happened in the past, stayed in the past," —_ karena ia sudah menutup buku dengan lembaran kelam sebagai penghujung cerita.

" _Kau pikir segalanya mudah bagiku? Aku juga mengalami masa sulitku, Chanyeol_ ,"

Sebuah realisasi menghantamnya dengan keras, bahwa semua penderitaan yang dialami Baekhyun diakibatkan oleh dirinya.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Hyojin hendak bersiap untuk tidur ketika dering ponsel yang baru saja akan ia non-aktifkan itu terdengar nyaring. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar, batinnya bertanya siapa yang menghubungi malam-malam begini. Berasumsi ini adalah panggilan penting, maka Hyojin menjawabnya.

"Halo,"

" _Halo, selamat malam. Dengan Hyojin-ssi?_ " suara wanita terdengar.

"Ya, dengan siapa?" Hyojin bertanya waspada.

" _Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, aku Seohyun, istri Chanyeol_ ,"

"Oh?" Hyojin terheran, entah bagaimana Seohyun bisa mendapatkan nomornya. Mungkin dari daftar kehadiran meeting tadi yang menyertakan email dan nomor ponselnya.

" _Apa Chanyeol masih bersama denganmu? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, atau mungkin kau tahu dia berada dimana karena ia belum juga pulang_ ,"

"Benarkah? Tadi setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit aku pulang lebih dulu, setelahnya aku tidak tahu Chanyeol kemana lagi, Seohyun-ssi,"

" _Hm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu terima kasih, Hyojin-ssi. Selamat malam_ ,"

"Malam,"

 _Pip._ Hyojin mengehela nafas begitu panggilan terputus, "Tsk, sudah kubilang kabari istrinya. Sekarang menghilang kemana dia,"

Ia turut mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun panggilannya dialihkan. Kalau masih berada di rumah sakit rasanya tidak mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah ditemani Sehun, jadi Chanyeol tidak memiliki kepentingan lagi disana. Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Hyojin berganti pakaian, mengambil kunci mobil lalu bergegas keluar mencari Chanyeol.

Sedan yang Hyojin kendarai membelah lalu lintas malam hari yang lengang, memulai pencarian ke tempat sepi dimana orang membutuhkan ketenangan, menerapkan _wild guess-_ nya karena ia sendiri benar-benar tidak memiliki ide dimana lelaki itu berada dan _mood_ nya dalam kondisi seperti apa. Hyojin sudah melewati beberapa taman dan area terbuka yang sudah tak berpengunjung dan yang dicari tidak juga ditemukan. Ia hampir putus asa karena kurang lebih dua jam berkeliling tanpa hasil ketika ekor matanya menangkap figur tinggi familiar sedang berdiri di sisi jembatan Sungai Han.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Hyojin setelah menepikan mobil lalu membuka jendela.

Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas dan membuktikan Hyojin tidak salah orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seohyun menunggumu dirumah!" omel Hyojin sekeluarnya dari mobil, mengeratkan mantelnya saat tiupan angin malam menerpa. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Chanyeol mampu bertahan dengan udara malam dan hembusan angin dingin hanya berbalutkan kemeja putih yang melekat di badan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang," Chanyeol menyahut pelan, pandangannya sendu menatap permukaan sungai yang tenang dibawah sana.

 _Sesuatu pasti terjadi_ , batin Hyojin karena seingatnya terakhir bertemu di rumah sakit Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah, kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama diluar ditengah udara seperti ini," Hyojin menarik Chanyeol yang terlihat pasrah.

Hyojin mengajak Chayeol kesebuah _convenient store_ 24 jam terdekat, membelikannya kopi hangat dan roti _bun_ yang telah dihangatkan di microwave lalu menumpang duduk di dekat meja yang menempel pada dinding kaca, tempat biasa orang melahap mie seduh cepat saji disana.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hyojin perhatian, lelaki disampingnya tidak lebih dari mayat hidup, hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan helaan nafas lelah.

Tidak sabar, Hyojin membuka bungkus kertas roti _bun_ lalu menyodorkan di depan mulut si CEO, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengambilnya, menggigit sekali dan mengunyah dengan sangat lamban.

" _Did something bad happen?_ " Hyojin menginisiasi setelah mengamati Chanyeol tampak tak lagi berselera melahap roti yang mulai dingin di tangannnya.

" _It was me after all,"_ jawabnya tertunduk lesu, "Melihatnya seperti tadi setelah mengetahui kondisinya membuatku khawatir setengah mati, satu fakta baru mengejutkanku bahwa ternyata akulah yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya semua hal buruk yang ia alami sejak kecelakaan itu,"

Hyojin belum memahami betul apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol namun ia tahu objek yang dibicarakan adalah Baekhyun, maka ia menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan, " _Go on_ ,"

" _After we did **that** back in a year and a half ago, unknowingly, she had our baby_,"

Hyojin mengerjap tidak percaya, " _W-what?_ "

"Baekhyun sempat hamil dan mengalami keguguran saat aku akan menikah dengan Seohyun kemudian Sehun bilang penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun sekarang adalah akibat dari keguguran itu _and now I feel like I'm the worst person alive for leaving out my responsibility and letting her suffer alone_ ," Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi, terakhir kali Hyojin melihat Chanyeol seperti ini adalah ketika ia harus melepas Hyejin untuk yang terakhir kalinya di upacara pemakaman. Hyojin sudah mengamati kedua mata sembab Chanyeol sejak ia menemukannya tadi, pasti habis menangis berjam-jam menyesali apapun yang ia pikir adalah kesalahannya.

"Kau tidak menghendaki kecelakaan itu menimpamu. Semua sudah ditakdirkan dan sekarang tetaplah pada tujuanmu untuk memperbaikinya, Chanyeol,"

" _I do really want to but I'm afraid that I may hurt her again_. Kau tahu, bahkan dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku berkonfrontasi dengannya. Merasa aku yang paling dirugikan sementara dialah yang paling menderita,"

Hyojin memaksa si lelaki untuk berhadapan dengannya seraya meremas kuat kedua bahu Chanyeol, " _Good intentions are worth working for_ , Yeol. Jangan berhenti sebelum menyelesaikannya atau kau akan semakin menyesal nantinya. Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti tapi mengingat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.. bagaimana kalau sampai suatu hari kau kehilangan dia untuk selamanya?"

Kalimat Hyojin barusan seolah membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, kedua manik mata lelah itu kini bergerak cepat tak tentu arah dengan pandangan tidak pasti, menyorotkan rasa takut dan cemas membayangkan jika apa yang Hyojin katakan adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.

" _No. I'm not gonna let that happen._ " ujarnya disertai gelengan kuat, " _Not before everything's settled with no hard feelings remain between us,"_

Hyojin melepas pegangannya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau harus menghubungi Seohyun,"

" _Please._ Tidak sekarang, Hyo," Chanyeol mengeluh.

"Tapi dia istrimu, anak-anak mungkin juga mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang belum juga pulang ke rumah,"

Ah ya, Chanlie dan Hyechan sudah pasti menanyakan kenapa ia tak kunjung pulang. Membayangkan wajah penuh harap si kembar yang menantikan ucapan selamat tidur dari daddy mereka membuat Chanyeol merasakan hantaman kecil dalam dadanya, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk berinteraksi dengan Seohyun yang mana menurut perkiraannya akan berakhir dengan tidak baik.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya,"

" _At least send a message to let her know that you're okay._ Kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindar seperti ini, _man up_!"

Entahlah, bagi Chanyeol kehadiran Hyojin seolah menggantikan sosok Yifan yang selalu ia butuhkan disaat seperti ini. Bagaimanapun enggannya melakukan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti paksaan saudari kembar mendiang Hyejin itu lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sudah hampir seharian tak tersentuh.

" _Fine, I'll text her_ ,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

 **From: Chanyeol**

 _Malam ini aku tidak pulang dulu, aku baik-baik saja. Sampaikan maafku untuk anak-anak dan jangan tunggu aku._

Seohyun berdecak sehabis membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan Chanyeol. Jemari cantiknya menggenggam ponselnya erat menyalurkan kegeraman hatinya menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang seperti ini. Bahkan maafnya hanya ditujukan pada Chanlie dan Hyechan saja, tidak tahukah dia bahwa Seohyun lah yang paling sakit hati disini.

Kemudian Seohyun bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar Chanlie, "Daddy tidak pulang, kalian bisa tidur sekarang dan Hyechan, kembali ke kamarmu,"

Hyechan yang juga sedang menunggu daddynya di kamar Chanlie menyahut, "Baik, mommy,"

 _Blam!_ Pintu kamar Chanlie ditutup sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya. Si kembar saling bertukar pandang, "Sepertinya daddy dan mommy sedang tidak dalam hubungan yang baik,"

"Oppa benar. Sejak daddy bertanya ke kita mengenai Byun-agasshi waktu itu. Aku senang sih akhirnya daddy sudah bisa mengingat semuanya, tapi kalau begini kasihan daddy juga. Dia jadi tampak tidak bahagia,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bantu daddy sepulangnya ia ke rumah nanti,"

" _Alright_. _For daddy_ ,"

Chanlie mengangguk, " _For daddy_ ,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun membawakan pakaian dan kebutuhan Baekhyun yang lain ke Severance esok harinya karena Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap sejak semalam. Kondisinya sekarang membutuhkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, maka rencananya hari itu Sehun akan berkonsultasi dengan dokter obgyn yang ditemui Baekhyun untuk membicarakan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun sebelumnya ia perlu menemui Dr. Bae untuk membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Jepang.

"Aku akan menghadap dengan Dr. Bae lalu praktek sampai siang nanti baru aku akan datang kembali,"

"Kau.. benar-benar ingin membatalkannya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, kita sudah membahasnya dan keputusanku final. Aku akan tetap bersamamu disini," meski rautnya tampak tenang seperti biasa namun intonasinya tegas penuh penekanan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin pergi juga lalu—"

"Percayalah, bagaimanapun Dr. Bae pasti akan tetap membawa Suzy ke Jepang, dengan atau tanpa aku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Tapi bukankah secara psikis orang yang sakit akan memiliki semangat untuk pulih lebih besar jika seseorang yang ia butuhkan ada disisinya?"

Sehun terdiam. Mempertanyakan Baekhyun yang begitu mencemaskan kondisi orang lain sementara kesehatan dirinya sendiri juga cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Suzy akan baik—"

Dering dari dalam saku menghentikan pembicaraan, Sehun meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Dr. Bae tertera disana. Ia langsung menggeser layar dan menempelkan beda pipih itu ke telinga.

"Ya, dokter.. Sudah di rumah sakit, ada apa?.. Suzy?" entah apa yang sedang disampaikan oleh dokter diujung sana yang membuat Sehun seketika terkejut dan panik.

Baekhyun hanya termangu, melihat bagaimana Sehun mengkhawatirkan perempuan lain yang seolah juga penting baginya. Begitu sambungan berakhir ia hanya berpesan, "Istirahat dan mintalah bantuan perawat jika kau butuh sesuatu," lalu pergi dengan langkah tergesa seperti diburu sesuatu.

Baekhyun turun dari brangkar, melangkah menghadap jendela yang membiaskan cahaya matahari pagi. Kemudian ia merenung. Sehun bilang ia sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol dan memberitahu apa yang seharusnya lelaki itu ketahui. Inginnya Baekhyun biar saja kebenaran itu dipendam selamanya tidak peduli jika sampai mati nanti Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu. Namun sepertinya Sehun terbawa emosi atas sikap Chanyeol kemarin.

Kemudian terdengar ketukan dari luar, pintu digeser dan seorang perawat muncul.

"Selamat pagi, nona Byun. Ada yang datang ingin berkunjung,"

Baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela menoleh, "Hng?"

Perawat tadi menggeser pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan si tamu masuk, mengira Hyojin yang datang, namun yang didapat adalah seorang lelaki dengan seikat lavender dan _baby's breath_ ditangan, menatapnya sayu dengan sinar mata yang meredup.

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun memilih mengunjungi Suzy ke kamar inapnya lebih dulu sebelum menemui Dokter Bae, sekaligus meminta maaf kemarin ia tidak sempat datang karena harus mengurus Baekhyun yang juga di rawat disana. Sehun mengetuk pintu sebelum menggesernya terbuka, menampakkan Suzy yang sedang duduk di brangkar dan sang ayah yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Sehun," Dokter Bae memanggil.

"Kebetulan dokter berada disini. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan,"

Kemudian Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke Suzy, bermaksud memberi tanda bahwa ia juga melibatkan perempuan itu dalam pembicaraannya

"Silahkan,"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya dokter dan juga Suzy, saya harus membatalkan penerbangan ke Jepang karena seorang kerabat yang sedang sakit membutuhkan bantuan,"

Dokter Bae mengernyit lalu menoleh ke putrinya yang hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa perubahan raut sama sekali seperti yang barusan didengarnya hanyalah angin lalu.

"Dia harus segera dioperasi, keluarganya tidak tinggal di kota dan hanya saya yang dikenalnya disini. Karena itu—"

"Baekhyun," Suzy menyela, "Yang sakit kekasihmu itu, kan?"

Sehun membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis, takut menyakiti perasaan Suzy namun ia harus mengakui, "Ya, Baekhyun sakit,"

Dokter Bae merasakan tensi yang berbeda antara si dokter muda dan putrinya lalu menengahi, "Kau harus tetap ikut ke Jepang bersama Suzy, aku akan meminta perawat secara khusus untuk mengurus kekasihmu disini,"

"Tidak perlu, ayah," Sehun dan Dokter Bae terkesiap mendengar ucapan Suzy, "Aku tetap akan ke Jepang, walaupun tanpa dia,"

Meski wajahnya tampak tidak menunjukkan secara jelas emosinya tapi Sehun tahu Suzy marah padanya, "Syukurlah kalau kau tetap ingin pergi demi kesembuhanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian, dia lebih membutuhkanku,"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Sudah menjadi hakmu untuk memilih mana yang lebih penting," sahutnya datar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti. Semoga operasinya berjalan dengan baik, aku akan menemuimu segera setelah—"

"Bisakah ayah dan Sehun keluar? Aku ingin istirahat,"

Sehun dan Dokter Bae saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana. Ia tutupi rasa kecewa dan hati yang hancur dibalik sikap dingin dan kasar yang ia tunjukkan, karena pada akhirnya ia tidak lebih dari seorang 'putri' yang ditinggalkan, tidak cukup istimewa bagi sosok yang ia anggap 'penyelamat' untuk berkorban demi dirinya.

Seiring bulir-bulir bening meluruh, ia berbisik disela tangis yang menyesakkan dada,

"どうやらあなたは... 騎士ではない,"*

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

 **Park Inc. Insiders – CEO Park pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan mantan sekretaris Byun?**

 _Sempat terjadi keributan dalam rapat tender yang diadakan divisi logistik kemarin ketika sajangnim Park menolong mantan sekretaris Byun (Baekhyun) yang sakit sesaat setelah rapat usai. Menurut saksi, Baekhyun yang kini bekerja dibawah naungan sebuah perusahaan furniture yang menjadi salah satu peserta tender itu tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan sajangnim Park langsung yang membawanya ke rumah sakit._

 _Apakah tindakan sajangnim Park ini terbilang wajar? Mengingat sajangnim bisa meminta bantuan siapapun bahkan memanggil ambulans jika keadaannya darurat tanpa harus mengantar ke rumah sakit sampai meninggalkan pekerjaan di kantor. Mungkinkah pernah ada hubungan personal antara sajangnim Park dan Baekhyun?_

Entah bagaimana gosip murahan itu bisa beredar dengan cepat layaknya api yang menyambar, kedua telinga Seohyun sampai panas mendengar semua omong kosong yang beredar dalam forum pegawai internal kantor.

"Dari mana kalian bisa mendapatkan berita tak berdasar seperti ini?!" bentak Seohyun pada dua orang karyawati yang secara tidak sengaja pembicaraanya ia dengar saat baru memasuki kantor tadi pagi.

"Berita itu.. di _broadcast_ tanpa mencantumkan sumber yang jelas, nyonya" jawab si rambut pendek yang bernametag Jung Eunha gemetaran.

"Kami hanya sebagai pembaca, nyonya Park. Kami sungguh tidak terlibat dan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai identitas penyebar berita itu," takut dituduh macam-macam, si rambut panjang bernama Jung Yerin membela diri.

Seohyun mendengus, "Dasar tidak berguna. Sekali lagi aku mendengar kalian membicarakan hal ini atau bahkan menyebarluaskannya maka pekerjaan kalian adalah taruhannya!"

"Tapi beritanya sudah terlanjur terseb—"

"Tidak peduli! Aku mendengar kabar ini pertama kali dari kalian berdua, jika tidak ingin dipecat maka lakukan apapun agar berita miring ini segera mereda," ancam Seohyun yang pada dasarnya hanya mencari pihak untuk dipersalahkan.

"Baik, nyonya Park," jawab keduanya tertunduk pasrah, tidak kuasa menolak perintah dari istri pimpinan perusahaan.

Seohyun menggebrak meja dengan keras setelah mengusir kedua perempuan tadi dari ruangannya, tidak menyangka jika sikap suaminya kemarin mengundang pergunjingan hingga menjadi bahan omongan satu kantor. Sialnya, sosok yang dbicarakan malah belum dapat dipastikan kedatangannya hari ini karena setiap Seohyun menghubungi hanya disahut oleh suara otomatis penerima pesan suara. Fakta bahwa ia belum mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak pulang dan ini semakin membuatnya meradang namun satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan, ini semua karena Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja, Baekhyun. Akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat balasan yang setara bahkan lebih dari ini,"

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

 _Chanyeol menjejakkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dengan bau khas antiseptik yang menusuk hidung. Entah bagaimana suasananya begitu mencekam, sinar lampu neon yang terpasang berjajar menyala redup diatasnya. Terlalu senyap sampai derap suara langkahnya menggema di lorong yang sunyi itu._

 _Lalu matanya menangkap seorang pria diujung sana, tampak menanti dengan cemas. Semakin mendekat ia mampu mengenali bahwa itu adalah Sehun. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak memanggil namun tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar. Sehun langsung bangkit menghampiri, bertanya sesuatu untuk menerima jawaban berupa sebuah cengkraman di bahu dan gelengan kepala serta raut penyesalan dari sosok berjas putih itu._

 _Meski tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia paham gestur itu bukan pertanda baik. Sehun tertunduk dalam, menutupi mata dengan salah satu tangannya._

 _"Sehun," Chanyeol memanggil._

 _Sehun mengangkat kepala dengan wajah sudah berurai air mata. Sorot matanya berubah tajam penuh kebencian, "Ini semua salahmu,"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia menoleh ke ruangan yang pintunya terbuka tempat dimana dokter tadi muncul. Disanalah ia melihat Baekhyun yang pucat pasi, terbaring dengan beberapa perawat disekelilingnya melepas berbagai alat bantu yang sebelumnya terpasang. Chanyeol masih diam di tempat mengamati, sampai seorang dari mereka menarik selimut menutupi wajah Baekhyun._

 _'NO!'_

 _Chanyeol membelalak lebar, baru memahami apa yang terjadi. Spontan ia berlari masuk, mendekati tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya ditutupi kain putih. Denting panjang elektrokardiogram menjadi penanda bahwa sebuah kehidupan telah berakhir, meninggalkan raga yang terbujur tak bernyawa._

 _Souless._

 _Tangan gemetar Chanyeol terangkat, menyibak ujung kain tipis yang perlahan menampakkan Baekhyun yang terpejam damai. Kulit wajahnya memutih, bibirnya mengelabu seiring dengan terjadinya livor mortis sebagai proses alamiah pasca kematian._

 _Dead._

 _"No, please," Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya, "You have to live,"_

"Kau telah membunuhnya secara perlahan," entah bagaimana Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengarahkan tuduhan tanpa ragu, "Kau yang membuatnya mati dalam penderitaan,"

" _No!" Chanyeol mulai kalap, mengguncang kedua bahu yang berangsur kaku itu dengan putus asa, "Baekhyun, please wake up! Don't do this to me_. _I'm so sorry I_ —"

"Pembunuh,"

"Tidak.." Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, meremas kuat rambutnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pening, dunia di sekelilingnya berputar, "TIDAAA—"

.

.

.

"—aaarrgh,"

Dia terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri, asupan oksigen serasa menipis, nafasnya menderu tidak beraturan. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, disorientas menyerang, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar bahwa yang dialaminya barusan adalah bunga tidur. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mimpi buruk bisa menjadi sebuah pertanda, dan keyakinan itu yang membangkitkan rasa takut yang berlebih, takut apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi akan terwujud dalam dunia nyata.

Segala prasangka buruk membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang. Tidak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan kalau seseorang yang dikhawatirkan baik-baik saja—atau setidaknya masih hidup untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai. Oleh karena itu disinilah dia, mendatangi Baekhyun tidak peduli seberapa kacaunya dia sekarang.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara parau, senyuman letih yang terpatri di wajahnya tak mampu menutupi kesan suram yang menyelimuti disekelilingnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat berbeda, kedua _almond eyes_ yang jernih itu kini terlihat memerah dan sembab disertai lingkaran hitam, imej _cold_ dan _stoic_ nya tergantikan dengan raut kelelahan luar biasa, figurnya yang selalu tegap sekarang tampak lesu dengan kedua pundak lebarnya yang turun.

Perlahan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, meletakan buket yang ia bawa diatas brangkar, " _Lavender, your favorite_ ,"

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun kaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik," dari jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana kacaunya sang CEO yang selalu tampak sempurna. Chanyeol menguncinya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, cukup lama hingga akhirnya menyerah dan berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau—"

"Maafkan aku.." berkontradiksi dengan ekspresinya yang berusaha tegar, satu tetes meluncur bebas dari pelupuk mata membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas segalanya," dalam sekejap bulir-bulir itu kian menderas sampai mengaburkan pandangan, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi rupanya yang mungkin terlihat buruk dengan air mata yang membanjir.

"Maaf.. sudah membiarkanmu menanggungnya sendiri dan merasakan sakitnya sampai sekarang," Chanyeol tertunduk, tak kuasa mengendalikan emosi dan rasa bersalahnya.

 _"I wish I could bear the same pain that you feel so you don't have to suffer more but it can't be.."_

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan, menyadari Chanyeol sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Satu sisi yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat, Park Chanyeol dihadapannya sekarang benar-benar tampak putus asa, entah kemana aura dominan itu menghilang sampai rela berlutut meminta maaf seperti tahanan yang akan dieksekusi mati. Tidak peduli akan dianggap cengeng, laki-laki juga manusia dan hari ini ia menanggalkan segenap harga dirinya hanya untuk memohon.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" suara seraknya memecah keheningan. Baekhyun hanya memberi tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Katakan saja, Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa menebus semua kesalahanku,"

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon, maka Chanyeol meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun lalu menempatkannya di pipi, "Kau ingin menamparku? Silahkan. Pukul aku sampai kau puas. Luapkan saja kebencianmu padaku dalam bentuk apapun aku akan menerimanya,"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol memejamkan mata.

 _Hurt me to ease your pain away, e_ _ven if it's not enough to make you feel okay._

* * *

 **~L.F~**

* * *

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, melihat lelaki di bawahnya memejamkan mata siap menerima, namun nyatanya Baekhyun tidak setega itu. Hatinya tergerak untuk menyamakan posisi, menangkup pipi si lelaki dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, mengangkat wajah yang tampak habis diterpa badai kesedihan serta penyesalan itu.

Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol, menariknya untuk didekap. Baekhyun bisa merasakan piyama rumah sakitnya membasah dibagian dada dimana wajah Chanyeol terbenam disana. Baekhyun membelai surai hitam yang menguarkan _woody scent_ saat jemari kurusnya menyisir dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya ikut terhanyut melepas segala yang tertahankan. Jika dipertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya Baekhyun kerapkali menghindar menjauh menciptakan jarak dan membatasi waktu diantara keduanya, mungkin kali ini ia harus mulai jujur, mencoba melepas beban perasaan dan mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia merindukan lelaki yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Maaf aku juga pernah menyakitimu dengan ucapan dan sikapku,"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti hembusan angin, terlalu halus namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _No, you never hurt me,"_ Chanyeol menggeleng, pelupuknya kembali tergenang, _"Damn—not even once,"_

Chanyeol menarik diri, melepas dekapan Baekhyun dan menatap perempuan dihadapannya. Ia letakkan tangan besarnya di pipi tirus itu, memandangi mata sipit yang sayu dan tampak cekung serta wajah yang pucat memprihatinkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminta maaf padaku sementara aku yang membuatmu seperti ini," sekarang berganti Chanyeol yang merengkuhnya, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan hati-hati, merasakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya bersandar pasrah di dadanya.

Berulang kali membisikkan maaf meski tahu takkan pernah sebanding dengan masa sulit yang Baekhyun lalui dan beban dipundaknya seketika luruh ketika wanita dalam pelukkan itu berucap,

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu,"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa syukurnya, mendekap lebih erat lalu tanpa sadar melesakkan hidungnya ke pelipis Baekhyun, menghirup lamat-lamat wangi lembut yang menguar dari sana sembari berusaha mengingatnya dengan baik, "Terima kasih,"

Namun sedikit terganggu ketika Baekhyun melepaskan diri dimana sesungguhnya Chanyeol masih ingin memeluk lebih lama,

"Urusan kita sudah selesai, mari jalani hidup masing-masing dengan tenang,"

Dan dia membisu, entah mengapa mendengarnya terasa menyakitkan meski niat telah terlaksanakan dan maaf telah ia dapatkan. Harapan ingin memiliki masih ada dan ketidakrelaan menjadikannya sulit untuk melepaskan. Apakah ini bagian dari balasan yang harus ia terima—hati yang menghampa karena kehilangan seseorang yang tidak bisa ia miliki seutuhnya karena rasa di masa lalu tidaklah benar-benar hilang, malah jadi menyiksa karena jalan yang tak lagi sama.

Tapi ia tidak boleh egois, jika Baekhyun sudah menetapkan pilihan untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpanya maka ia harus menerima meski berat hati tidak bisa dipungkiri. Maka ia hanya tersenyum berusaha mengikhlaskan,

"Kau benar. Namun sebelum aku pergi, izinkan aku memelukmu lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

* * *

 ** _Learn to let go is the hardest part when you think of someone worth having_**

* * *

 **E**.. **N**.. **D**..


End file.
